Her Face
by Seleneww
Summary: Out of the blue Marcus meets a young girl who reminds him of his lost love
1. Chapter 1

Doppelganger

"Jay, the tour is about to begin;" Anna said with a sigh pushing her dark hair behind her ear. "I'm going without you, I'm not going to miss out on one more thing because you stood me up again," she said snapping her cell phone closed in annoyance. She quickly rushed in to rejoin the tour group entering the castle. She'd been beyond ecstatic when she learned that her family and friends had pooled their money to give her two plane tickets to her dream destination for her graduation present. Going to Italy had always been on her personal to-do list, ever since she was little. Now that she was here the only thing marring her perfect vacation was her not so perfect boyfriend. They'd been in Italy for two whole days and he'd already found people he'd rather hang out with than her. As much as it hurt, she was more frustrated with herself. She honestly didn't know what she saw in him anymore, sure he was handsome and smart but he didn't seem to have any of the qualities a good boyfriend should have. She should have brought her best friend Nikki with her, Anna thought with a mental groan. She probably would have been able to enjoy the sights more.

"Now, this is a very special room," the tour guide named Heidi said with a grin. "We've nicknamed it the throne room, you'll see why," she added as the other tourists readied their cameras.

It was beautiful. The room had a large ornate dome and so many works of art that Anna was almost giddy. She hurried inside so that she could get a better look, not noticing the strange murmurings of the people already in the room. "Didyme?" a deep voice rasped catching her attention. She turned to see a tall man with long jet black hair staring at her in shock. "Didyme?" he repeated his steps quickening as he approached her.

"I'm sorry; I think you have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Anna," she said almost apologetically when she saw how his face fell in disappointment. She bit down on her bottom lip nervously as his dark eyes scanned her face in wonder.

"You are the very image of her," he whispered his icy fingers stroking a lock of her hair. "Brothers, before we begin you must see this," he all but shouted. "Do not be afraid, child;" he said as Anna tensed up. "No one will harm you. I will never allow it," he said with a fierceness that did more to disturb her than comfort her.

"What is this?" said one of the men he had called over looking over her features with his red eyes in shock. "Give me your hand," he commanded reaching for her causing her to jump and take a few involuntary steps back.

"Aro, do not scare her," the dark haired man commanded firmly. "She is an innocent," he chastised coming to stand behind her putting his icy hands on her shoulders and urging her forward. "He will not harm you," he whispered to her not noticing the look that passed between Aro and the blond haired man beside him. "Give him your hand, sweet girl;" the dark haired man urged with a smile. Anna took a deep breath and did what she was asked. She had no idea why but she trusted that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Perhaps it was the fierceness of his expression, she decided.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude," Aro said dropping her hand with a relieved smile. "You took us by surprise. You look just like someone we once knew, it startled us;" he explained in a friendly tone. "My name is Aro and this is my brother Caius. I believe you've already met my brother Marcus," he said gesturing to the man staring at her. "I know you came here for a tour and since we've interrupted that, I was thinking it would be only right if we gave you a private tour later. To make up for the rudeness," he added looking at his brothers for approval.

"A private tour?" Anna stammered not believing her ears. "I could catch the next one. I wouldn't want you to go to any trouble," she said collecting herself despite her confusion.

"It is no trouble," Aro assured her giving her hand a kiss. "When you come back for the private tour we can show you parts of the castle that are not normally open to the public. Marcus, I'm sure would love to show you around," he said guiding her out of the door shooting a look at one of the men standing next to it.

"Thank you," Anna said gratefully. Her experience there might have been surreal but at least they were willing to make up for the awkwardness, she thought. "What time should I come back?" she questioned as the man that was standing next to the door grabbed her by her arms and gently but hurriedly escorted her down the corridor.

"After sun set," Aro said with a wave as the doors closed to the throne room.

* * *

"This is disturbing," Caius said an hour later pacing around Aro's office in agitation. "You should not have let her go. We should have killed her with the others," he added shaking his head at Aro.

"There is no need for that," Aro said quietly. "She has idea what we are and Demetri was able to get her out of the castle before we began to feed," he said looking lost in thought.

"Do you not consider her a threat because of her uncanny resemblance to your dead sister? Your judgment is clouded Aro. The girl should be disposed of immediately," Caius insisted running his fingers through his long blond hair anxiously.

"Marcus would never allow it," Aro said in amusement. "This could work to our advantage, brother;" Aro said with a sly look on his face. Caius turned to him with interest. "Ever since my dear sister's unfortunate demise, Marcus has been…desolate. Perhaps this young girl can spark some kind of life in our dear brother. He'll be more useful if he's happy," Aro reasoned crossing his arms thoughtfully. "We won't kill her. We will make her feel welcome instead. Make her join with us willingly. It would be interesting to see if she has a latent talent that could benefit us as well. When I read her mind, I had a hard time seeing what she had thought in the past; only what she was presently thinking was clear," Aro decided with a grin.

"Marcus has been all but useless to us since he lost his wife," Caius reluctantly acknowledged. "I suppose if we keep an eye on her; the harm that could be done is limited. She might indeed prove useful," he agreed with a shrug. "If she gets in the way we can always …." Caius allowed his voice to drift off suggestively.

"Good. It's settled then," Aro said obviously pleased. "We will be on our best behavior. When the time comes, I think we should let our brother Marcus tell her what we are. It will help to forge a bond between them and cultivate trust. What do you think?" Aro said with a grin.

"I agree. Now, I'm off to visit with my wife. She's understandably anxious and I need to tell her what our plans are so she acts accordingly," Caius said tilting his head at Aro before turning to leave the room. Aro stood there thoughtfully before opening a desk drawer where he kept a small portrait of his sister.

"Dear sister," he muttered with a sigh. "Is this your vengeance?" he quietly asked looking at the picture with a mixture of anger and regret.

* * *

"Let go of me," Anna said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to be late!" she added in annoyance trying to twist her wrist free of her boyfriend's grip.

"Shut up!" he snapped giving her face a slap. Anna held her cheek in shock, he'd never hit her before. In fact, no one had. "We're not going to go to some stupid tour of some stupid castle. I made us some friends and we're going to go a party. I don't want to hear another word about it," he snarled pulling her out of the hotel with him.

"No we're not!" Anna declared finally being able to wriggle free. "Look, I don't know what has gotten into you but I've had it. Its over," she declared turning to walk away. "Get your hands off of me!" she shrieked as he grabbed her arm again.

"I would advise you to do as the lady says," a cool voice said. Anna looked up to see Marcus; the man from the castle standing in front of her looking at Jay wrathfully. "I will not ask you again," Marcus said staring him in the eye.

"We were just talking," Jay said his blue eyes widening as Marcus took a menacing step towards him.

"Well, your conversation with the lady appears to be over, does it not?" Marcus said with a thin smile as Anna looked at him curiously. "Let Anna go now," he hissed before standing next to Jay and whispering something that spooked him in his ear. Jay released her and all but ran down the sidewalk, only pausing to send Anna a fearful look.

"Thank you," Anna said gratefully. "What did you say to him anyway?" she wondered rubbing her arm with a wince.

"I reminded him of his manners," Marcus said dismissively. "You were struck," he growled tilting her face upwards with the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah," Anna said embarrassed. "He's not usually like that. He usually ignores me unless he wants something but I never thought in a million years he'd hit me," she added in disbelief. "I broke up with him, don't worry;" she said feeling uneasy at the way Marcus seemed to tremble in front of her and his red eyes narrowed. _Wait a minute,_ she thought. _Weren't they dark before?_ She asked herself in confusion. "What brought you down here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"I was looking for you," Marcus said simply. "I was supposed to give you a tour after the sun set. When you weren't there I went looking for you, and I'm glad I did;" he explained his fingers stroking the red mark on her cheek.

"Sunset wasn't that long ago," she asked clearing her throat and taking a step back. His close proximity was making her nervous and oddly enough embarrassed.

"I was eager to see you again," he admitted sheepishly. "I did not wait long," he added with a shrug before he offered her his arm. "Young men like that are not worthy of your time, my dear;" he said patting her on her hand. "You are well rid of him," he promised with a small smile. "You would not believe what the world has in store for someone like you," he said appearing lost in thought. Anna wondered if he was talking to her or himself as they wandered down the street.

"Look, dear Anna's back," Aro gleefully said walking towards her with out stretched arms. Anna looked around the room nervously. She seemed to be the center of attention and she wasn't sure she liked it. "What happened here?" Aro crooned pushing her dark locks away from her cheek. Anna pulled away in embarrassment looking at the floor, wishing it would swallow her up. Great she thought bitterly. If Aro noticed it then it must have gone from a red mark to a bruise.

"It appears that a beau of Anna's got out of hand and she's discarded him accordingly," Marcus said exchanging a look with his brothers that made Anna feel uneasy.

"As well you should," Aro said clasping Anna's hands. " Men like that never change but let us not allow that rotten youth to spoil our evening," he declared beginning to introduce her to everyone that had gathered in the hall.

"Wow, a lot of people live here. It's not just a tourist attraction," Anna said when she was standing next to Felix.

"No, its not. You're getting the full tour even the wings that have our private rooms. You won't go in those rooms of course but most people don't even get to see that part of the castle," he said with a wide grin. "It's a bit overwhelming but you get used to it," he assured her.

"I'm just here for a tour, I'm not moving in;" she said with a laugh. Felix shook his head trying to hide his smirk. "What does that look mean?" Anna demanded feeling uneasy despite the smile she had on her face.

"I know Aro," he explained with a shrug of his massive shoulders. "He wouldn't go to all this trouble if he hadn't planned on …well, offering you a job," he said catching a look from Caius.

"A job?" she asked flabbergasted. "I have no skills. I don't even speak Italian," she protested in shock.

"It doesn't matter. Aro's going to want to keep you around anyway he can," Felix said giving her an apologetic look.

"Why? He doesn't even know me," Anna said her hazel eyes widening in alarm. Felix gestured for her to be quiet and follow him which she did without hesitation. "Where are we going?" she whispered, unaware that everyone would hear her anyway.

"Aro's office. I need to show you something. Hurry up before we're missed," he said motioning her forward. "Here we are," Felix said after rummaging around a desk drawer. "Come over and take a look. Don't be shy," he urged with a wink. She reluctantly stepped inside, feeling extremely rude but curious all the same. "We're not ransacking the place, I'm just going to show you this one thing and then we'll head back before we can be missed," he promised.

"Why does Aro have a picture of me?" Anna said in alarm leaping back from the portrait as though it were on fire. "I am officially creeped out now," she said hurrying out of the room to catch her breath. She leaned against the far wall, jumping when Felix put her hand on the small of her back trying to comfort her. "Why does he have a painting of me in his office?" she asked looking up at Felix in alarm.

"It's not of you," Felix said sadly. "It's of his late sister, Didyme. That's why everyone was so shocked when they saw you," he explained worriedly.

"That's why they've been so friendly," she whispered. _You are the very image of her_; Marcus had said when they first met. She hadn't known he meant literally. "I remind them of her," she said squeezing her eyes shut as dizziness threatened to overwhelm her.

"Yes. Aro doesn't mean any harm by it. If you lost someone and then saw their look a like wouldn't you want to keep them around?" Felix asked meaningfully. Anna thought of her late mother. If she had seen a woman with such a resemblance to her, Anna honestly didn't know how she'd react. Taking a deep breath, she nodded at Felix that she was alright.

"I guess I understand," she said uneasily. "It's just kind of a shock. No wonder he seemed almost hostile the first time he met me. He must have thought someone was playing a cruel trick on him," Anna said thoughtfully. "At the same time though, it must hurt him to look at me," she said almost tearfully as she tried to imagine herself in that position.

"I don't think Aro thinks of it that way," Felix said with a grin. "I think it actually makes him feel better to see you. We should get back, Aro went to a lot of trouble…" Felix said with a slight grimace twisting his pale features.

"Yeah. I don't want to be rude or rather ruder than I already have been," Anna said looking at Aro's office with a guilty expression.

* * *

"Please explain your logic to me, brother;" Caius asked in a bored tone as he draped himself in one of the leather chairs across from Aro's desk. "Marcus is showing her around the castle as we speak and yet you have not only let her live but have asked Felix to befriend her," Caius said shaking his head in disbelief.

"The more ties to bind her to us the better, brother. In Marcus she would have a lover, in Felix she would have a friend," Aro said with a shrug. "He's told her my tale of woe to help me engender her sympathy. It's not that hard a plan to understand, Caius;" Aro said in amusement. "Not only is it simple but it takes very little effort on our part," he pointed out.

"Why not just turn her?" Caius demanded his angry confusion. "Why should we bother with all this subterfuge for one little human girl?" he added in disgust.

"If we turn her against her will, she will be discontent. Oh of course she would adapt in time but in the meanwhile it would be counterproductive. If she is to be a fit consort for Marcus, she must be here willingly, happily even; or we risk Marcus becoming even more withdrawn and discontent himself. That is something we can't have," Aro pointed out. "We're not playing any games for her benefit but wouldn't it be nice if our brother was once again whole? He'd be a lot more useful to us than he is now," Aro added with a shrug.

"I suppose, but I don't like it," Caius said with a frown.

"You don't like anything," Aro said with a short laugh. "Give the girl a chance perhaps she'll grow more to your liking when you get to know her better," Aro said leaning back in his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing Marcus**

"Thank you again for showing me around," Anna said as Marcus showed her around the art gallery. "This place is beautiful. You are so lucky you get to live here," Anna said in awe.

"I hadn't really noticed," Marcus said honestly, taking a look around himself. "I rarely venture out of my own rooms unless it is on business," he admitted patting her hand on his arm when she looked at him in concern. "I have not been myself for a while but I believe that I am getting better," he said giving her weak attempt at a smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," Anna said with a worried frown. "When's the last time you did something just for the fun of it?" she asked brightly. "Can you even remember?" she teased him.

"It's been a while," he confessed with downcast eyes. "What did you have in mind?" he asked after a few moments hesitation.

"Well, when we are done with the tour maybe we could go see a movie. I don't speak Italian but I don't mind reading the subtitles. What do you say?" she asked tilting his head up to meet her eyes.

"I would go wherever you wish," he said his face softening. "If you wish to go to the cinema, I would be happy to go with you," he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Good then its settled," Anna said grinning up at him. "I'm going to make it my personal mission to cheer you up," she playfully threatened him. "I have a habit of being bossy; I'll try to keep it under control though," she said after a few moments.

"I do not find you to be bossy," Marcus said in amusement. "You are young and full of life, perhaps your…enthusiasm will be contagious," he added with a sigh.

"You act like you're a million years old," Anna said with a laugh. Marcus' lips twitched in amusement as she shook her head. "I'm only in Italy for the summer," Anna said softly. "I'm glad I finally made a friend," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Come now," Marcus said giving the top of her head a quick kiss. "Let us make the most of your time here," he said feeling awkward because he already knew she would never be allowed to leave and for a reason he didn't understand he felt almost guilty. "Tell me everything about you," he said as they walked down the hall together.

"Everything?" Anna said incredulously. "I'm pretty boring, so there's not much to tell. I don't want to get you excited over nothing," she teased him.

"You are more interesting than you give yourself credit for," Marcus gently chided her. "It is my wish for us to become better acquainted. Please indulge me, hardly anything interests me any more but you do," he added in a serious tone.

* * *

"You met a guy!" Nikki's voice was so loud that Anna had to pull the phone away from her ear for a moment. "Dish, do not leave anything out," Nikki commanded as Anna picked on a stray thread on her bed spread.

"He's a friend, Nikki;" Anna said rolling her eyes. "So is Jay back in Seattle now?" Anna asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh how would I know?" Nikki grumbled. "I always hated that guy and now I know why. If I ever see him again he had better be wearing a cup," Anna couldn't help but laugh at her friend's threat. "So Jay's out of the picture, which shows that there is a god. So tell me about Mr. Wonderful. Is he cute?"

"In a non traditional way, I guess. He's a bit older than me," Anna admitted turning over to stare at her ceiling while she spoke. "Not creepy older, not denture cream older but still a bit older than me," Anna said with a sigh. "He's sweet but really intense you know? Its like he wants to know everything about me or something, it makes me a little nervous sometimes," she admitted with a small sigh.

"Honey, guys are supposed to be interested in what you've got to say;" Nikki said with a laugh. "You've been with Jay too long. You finally find a guy who's interested in you and you don't know how to handle it. It's adorable," Nikki teased. "Have you done it yet?" Nikki blurted out, making Anna gasp.

"Nikki!" Anna admonished blushing furiously. "I've only known him a couple weeks," she reminded her friend. "Besides, he's a friend. Friends don't do that with each other," she said shaking her head.

"Sweetie, are you playing hard to get or are you just being dense? If he's a guy; he's interested. I say jump off the purity wagon and make some big Italian splash," Nikki smugly advised.

"Not everyone is like that, Nikki;" she reminded her friend. "It might be a little awkward for him since I remind him of his dead sister. How would you feel if Tom started making kissy faces at you?" Anna said laughing at her friends gagging noises at the mention of her little brother.

"Never-mind, yuck;" Nikki said and Anna could almost hear her friends shudder over the phone. "So you two are going to see a fire works show tonight?" Nikki asked in an innocent tone.

"Yeah. It's some kind of celebration in the village or something," Anna said springing up from the bed and hurrying over to her suitcase. "I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I guess I can wear jeans and my black t-shirt," Anna mused.

"Wear your skinny jeans and the ruby body suit I packed, I stuffed it in there just in case you got a clue and ditched Jay. I got to go, but if you do anything I want to be the first one to know, got it? I don't care what time it is," she warned.

"You'll be the first one to know," Anna promised, glad that her friend wasn't there to see her eye roll. "Nothing is going to happen though. Like I said he doesn't really see me that way," Anna said as Nikki gave a derisive snort.

"Yeah, whatever. Pack rubber," Nikki commanded hanging up the phone.

* * *

"There is something we need to discuss," Marcus said after the fireworks. Anna looked up at him in alarm. "It is nothing, necessarily bad," he said smiling as she relaxed against him curled up in the blanket they had been sitting on. "Come let us walk back to the castle together," he said with a sigh.

"You are starting to worry me," Anna said getting up and biting her lip. "You've been distant all evening. Did I do something wrong?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"Most certainly not," Marcus insisted firmly. "You've been a wonderful companion. If anything, it is I that has done wrong. When we get to the castle I will explain everything I promise," he said taking her hand and pulling her along with him. "I hope that you do not think ill of me after tonight," he said sadly. "I do not know how I could bear it. You should know that you have become quite dear to me," he added as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hello, Anna;" Aro said as they entered the throne room hand in hand. "I do hope you've enjoyed your evening," he asked politely.

"Yes, I have. What's going on?" she asked swallowing a large lump that had formed in her stomach. "Has something happened?" she asked looking at Aro, Caius and finally Marcus in turn. Her stomach clenched tightly when Marcus refused to meet her eyes and sat down in his chair.

"Yes, Anna. Do not be concerned, it is good news;" Aro assured her grabbing her hand in what she'd learned was his habit. It struck her momentarily that it no longer appeared odd to her. "We have talked amongst ourselves and decided that we would love nothing more than to include you in our little family," Aro said with a grin.

"I'm afraid, I don't understand," Anna asked in confusion. "What do you mean your family?" she asked with a frown.

"Well, Marcus has told us that you are quite talented when it comes to technology. As it turns out, we are in need of someone with your skills. We would like to offer you a permanent position here with us. You've just graduated from your college, correct?" Aro said shooting Marcus a look that she didn't quite understand.

"Yes. I studied Information Technology," Anna said after Aro dropped her hand and went to sit in his chair. She noticed that Caius looked slightly taken aback for a few moments so she honestly didn't think that this was the intended speech. In her opinion, it seemed like it was merely plan-b. "I don't speak Italian though," she reminded them.

"As it turns out, you wouldn't need to," Aro said dismissing her objection with a wave of his hand. "We have been terribly set in our ways; we still keep most of our records on paper. Since computers are the way of the future, we must adapt and move forward accordingly. We simply need someone to design and maintain a database for us. That is your specialty is it not?" he asked in a friendly tone. Anna couldn't bring herself to speak so she merely nodded her head. "Well then, it's settled," Aro said clapping his hands together with glee. "You have the job but please finish out your vacation first. It would take us that long to get everything in order for you anyway wouldn't it, Marcus?" Aro asked not even bothering to look at him when he spoke.

"Yes, brother;" Marcus said in a low voice. "Her family is important to her…." Marcus said leaning towards Aro, almost pleadingly.

"Well, that's what vacation time is for;" Aro said with a forced smile on his face. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it, my dear?" Aro asked her with a laugh. "See all that worry for nothing," he crooned. "Marcus, you will see to the details won't you?" he asked with a serene smile.

"Of course, Aro;" Marcus said daring to meet Anna's eyes. "I will take care of everything. There will be no need for any other….help," he promised.

"Good. Now why don't you two run along?" Aro suggested with a wave. "I'm sure that you have plenty to talk about," he said gesturing to Caius to follow him.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as Marcus came up and wrapped his arms around her. "Should I be scared?" she whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he said kissing her forehead and looking at Aro and Caius' retreating figures over her head. "Come now, my dear. Aro is right about one thing; we have much to discuss," he said gently. Anna shuddered slightly, knowing that he was deliberately avoiding answering her question; which told her that the answer was most likely yes.

* * *

"I do not wish you to hate or fear me but I must tell you something for which I am sorry," he said leading her to a large chair. She sat down obediently but could not bring herself to look at him. Her stomach was doing somersaults and her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest; it was beating so fast. Marcus knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin with one long, icy finger. "You know what I am don't you?" he asked softly, although it seemed more like a statement to Anna's ears.

"Not exactly," Anna admitted. "I know that you're….different but I can't really explain it," she whispered fighting back tears. "What's going on?" she asked hating the way her voice began to shake.

"I am a vampire, I think deep down you know this but have tried not to think to much on it," he told her, regret etched onto every line of his face. When Anna didn't say anything he took it as confirmation and sighed with resignation. "Aro is both our spokesman and our leader; although Caius and I both rule at his side. Luckily for you, Aro has decided against killing you. He's decided that you are to be changed instead. I hope that you do not hate me but I have agreed to take care of it myself. I do not trust that others would be as…..careful as I will," he said taking her hands in his and looking beseechingly into her face. "Do you hate me?" he whispered giving each of her fingers a kiss.

"No," she said tearfully. "I don't think I could hate you," she said stroking his hair when he laid his head in his lap. "So if you know about the secret you've got to be part of it huh?" she said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Were you supposed to tell me earlier?" she asked already knowing the answer before he nodded.

"I just wanted one more night," he whispered, his voice slightly muffled. "Just one more night before you realized what I was and what must be done," he said closing his eyes and kissing her palm. "I know it's selfish but I am glad that you came to us. I only regret the cost to you," he said in a ragged voice.

"I'm not complaining but why change me?" she asked gathering her courage. "I'm guessing, that it's a long standing decision considering the welcoming party that Aro arranged when I came back from my tour," she said as he looked up at her.

"I spoke for you," Marcus said reaching up to stroke her face as tears began to pool in her eyes again. "I wanted you. Aro and Caius had no objection," he said softly. "We can visit your family and friends again before the change," he promised leaning in to kiss each of her tears. "That is within my powers to give but afterwards, you mustn't have contact with them again. If for no other reason than their safety," he said looking into her eyes. "I am sorry, that I can not give more," he said regretfully. "I will try to make you happy," he promised before giving her a kiss. Anna was hesitant at first but as Marcus began to pull away she returned the kiss. "You will be safe," he fervently promised between kisses. "I promise you," he swore as he held her to him. She couldn't help it, somehow Anna found herself believing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Being Normal**

"Is everything to your liking?" Marcus asked grabbing Anna's hand. She nodded and gave him a weak smile in thanks before she turned to look out the plane window. She knew she was going home for the very last time. Although my family and friends wouldn't know it was for the last time until much later and for very different reasons. Marcus kept giving me such distraught looks that she found it impossible to get mad at him, even when she was tempted. Anna knew that it were in his power to, he would have let her go. That knowledge did nothing to ease the deep ache residing in her chest, however. In some ways, it made it worse. In the past two weeks, Marcus had done nothing but try to comfort and prepare her for what was to come and so she found herself torn; in a lot of ways she wished that she had never went to Italy but if she hadn't she would never have met him. The conflict of emotion was confusing for her to deal with. "We will be landing in a couple hours, my dear;" he whispered looking lost in thought.

"Thank you for coming with me," Anna said turning my head to look at him. "I really appreciate this. I know that your brothers didn't exactly approve," she said with a half smile.

"They adapted," Marcus said patting my hand reassuringly. "On the practical side it does look better if not everyone who visits us has a fatal accident," he said trying to make a joke. "At least your family will know that you are well," he said playing absently with her ring finger. "A young woman caught up in a whirlwind romance, moving to a foreign county to be with her beloved. At least they have a happy story," he said trying for once to sound optimistic.

"You know what? You're absolutely right," Anna declared with a deep breath startling him. "I'm not going to look at this as a glass is half empty situation and feel sorry for myself," she promised. "I get to say good-bye to my loved ones, they will know that I'm happy and they even get to meet the guy I'm crazy in love with," she blurted out before she realized what she was saying.

"You're in love with me?" Marcus asked a grin slowly appearing on his face. He touched her cheek, tenderly as his eyes searched her face. "I am a lucky man once again," he whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry I just blurted that out," she said with a grimace. "Some times I swear I have no mental filter," she added as he chuckled.

"I have something for you," he whispered as his lips descended on hers for a kiss. "It was to be part of the ruse but I want you to have it in earnest," he said and Anna couldn't believe how nervous he sounded. Anna's mouth fell open in shock as Marcus pulled a small, black velvet box from his coat pocket. "I had it crafted for you," he said opening the box as he looked into her eyes. The diamond engagement ring inside was stunning. The diamond didn't catch her eye as much as the etching on the white gold band. "I noticed that you had an affinity for mermaids," he explained with a nervous laugh. "It's yours, go on and put it on;" he urged with a smile.

"It's beautiful," Anna whispered touching the ring in the box nervously, as though she thought she might break it. "Are you sure?" she asked after a few moments hesitation.

"Very sure," he promised her taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger with trembling hands. "I'm glad it fits," he said giving her the largest smile she'd ever seen him wear. "So will you?" he asked stroking her cheek affectionately.

"I mean do we….. can vampires even do that?" Anna asked flushing with embarrassment. Marcus chuckled as he held her hand to his cheek.

"Yes. We can," he assured her, still smiling. "Aro will be beside himself, he loves any excuse to have a party and this time he doesn't have to worry about me being depressed and ruining the festivities," he added with a chuckle. "I love you too," he whispered staring at her with an expression she didn't quite understand. "Anna," he breathed giving her a long and deep kiss.

* * *

"This is my father's wife, Andrea. Everyone calls her Andie," Anna explained gesturing to her stepmother with a smile. "This is my sister, Kate; she's a year older than me and this little guy is my nephew Jason," she said as her sister handed her a squealing toddler. "Guys, this is my fiancé, Marcus," she said giving him an encouraging wink.

"Nice to meet you, Marcus," Kate said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I can turn up the heater if you like, you feel like your freezing," she said giving her sister a worried look.

"No thank you, madam. I am quite well. This is normal for me," Marcus said clearly uncomfortable. Associating with humans was awkward enough, but on Anna's insistence he had adopted more modern attire, including sunglasses to disguise his red eyes. Anna had explained to her family, that he was recovering from eye surgery and that he was still photo sensitive. They seemed to accept her story at face value and only Marcus seemed to notice how guilty she looked at the lie.

"Nikki called she's on her way," Anna's father explained taking the squirming toddler out of his daughter's arms. "She's loud and proud but just remember that she has a good heart," he said looking at Marcus in sympathy.

"Nikki, is your friend?" Marcus questioned with a furrowed brow. When Anna nodded, he gave her hand a kiss and said," Then it will be a pleasure to meet her."

"How are you doing?" Anna whispered leaning against him in what she hoped looked like a lover's embrace.

"I will need to hunt and soon," he whispered against her hair. "However I should be well enough for this," he promised gripping her almost to tightly against him. "I won't harm your family," he added giving her temple a kiss.

"Well, we're glad that we're letting you guys stay in the boat house," Andie said giving her husband a wink. "My husband still thinks Anna is a little girl. Having you two in the room next door to us is something I don't think he's ready for," she said giving Anna's frowning father an affectionate smirk.

"I apologize if my behavior seems inappropriate," Marcus said seeming apologetic. "I assure you that I have nothing but the deepest respect for your daughter," he added and Anna's father seemed slightly mollified.

"You're fine, Daddy always has to get used to seeing us all grown up. Anna's the baby," Kate assured him with a smile.

"Yeah, my family likes to talk about me like I'm not here. I should have mentioned that," Anna said in a dry tone. Marcus looked down at her in amusement and shook his head.

"Hello, hello, hello," Nikki called flouncing inside, running her fingers through her long blond hair. "Well hello there," Nikki said with a smirk looking from Anna to Marcus and back again. "Are you the man who finally got rid of Jay?" she asked clapping her hands excitedly. Marcus looked at Anna in confusion before giving one sharp nod. "Well, you score points in my book," Nikki declared giving Anna's backside a playful slap to Marcus' alarm. "Welcome to America, Mr. Wonderful. Who's the pale guy outside on the cell phone?" Nikki asked motioning towards the door.

"That is my nephew, Alec;" Marcus lied easily. "His father asked if we'd be willing to take him with us, I do hope that is alright," Marcus said looking at Anna's father for approval.

"The boat house is a two bedroom," her father reluctantly acknowledged while his wife stroked his arm supportively. "I guess he'll be family soon enough anyway," he father muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Good, he's got a cute butt," Nikki said looking at her nails and oblivious to Alec standing behind her with a shocked look on his face. "Oh hi there," Nikki said with a grin. "I was just complimenting your butt," she explained much to Anna's horror. "What? I was just catching him up on the conversation," Nikki said shrugging as she flopped down on the sofa

"You know we've had a long plane ride. We should go unpack," Anna said motioning to the back door with her cheeks flushing. "I am so sorry," she murmured to Alec as he passed.

"Nice to meet you," Nikki said completely unfazed. She caught Anna's eye and mouthed 'Details' as they left.

* * *

"Was I just sexually harassed by a human female?" Alec asked with enough annoyance etched onto his youthful features, to make Anna very nervous as they entered the boat house. "This is a house?" he questioned derisively, looking around at the modest furnishings.

"This is a beautiful home," Marcus said taking off his glasses and looking at Alec firmly. "There is no reason to be rude, Alec;" he chastised looking around the small dwelling. "The privacy is very beneficial to us," he added coming over to give Anna a kiss on her cheek. "We should go hunting, that is most likely the cause of some of Alec's temper," he whispered softly. "Make yourself comfortable, my love; we will be back shortly," he promised motioning to Alec follow him.

* * *

After they left, Anna went to the master bedroom and unpacked her suitcase feeling both horrified and amused as she recalled earlier events. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn that Alec looked both annoyed and….flattered.

"Are you awake?" Marcus whispered coming into the darkened bedroom, several hours later. Anna rolled over and motioned him to enter. "I hope that I haven't disturbed you," he said apologetically as Anna reached over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table.

"It's fine. Are you doing better?" she said with a small yawn. Marcus nodded at her and then hastily looked away from her pulling the covers up almost to her chin. "What's wrong? Are you still hungry?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No, I'm quite full. I am just not used to modern ladies nighttime attire," he admitted seemingly embarrassed. "In my day, that would have been the equivalent to naughty lingerie," he joked.

"You made a joke," Anna teased. "It's not so hard is it?" she asked sitting up in the bed making sure she stayed covered.

"More than once you have told me I should work on developing my sense of humor," he reminded her with a slight smile. "As you can see I have taken your suggestion to heart," he added playing with a lock of her dark hair. "I should not have woken you," he said solemnly.

"I'm glad you did," Anna whispered with a small smile. "Where's Alec?" she asked frowning when Marcus turned away slightly giving a slight sigh. "Marcus, what's wrong?" she asked forgetting the covers and coming up behind him to embrace him.

"Alec does not do well when he is not in the company of his sister," Marcus began leaning back slightly to give her a quick kiss. "This may be one of the few occasions that he has been away from her since he's been turned. It has made him anxious and not very good company but that is not the part that I think that you will dislike the most," Marcus said with a grimace.

"It's been my experience that when you are reluctant to tell me something, it is usually really, really bad news. Has he….attacked someone in my family?" Anna asked in a small voice feeling an icy wave of fear engulf her.

"No, and he won't," Marcus quickly assured her. "I have absolutely forbade him from harming any of your loved ones," he said turning to look her in the eye. "Harming them, harms you and that is something I will never tolerate," he said stroking her cheek thoughtfully, smiling as she began to relax. "Remember when I told you that some of us have special abilities?" he asked waiting for her to nod before he continued. "I have the ability to see relationships between people, how strongly tied they are to one another. It is a talent that comes in handy on the battle field; the leaders stand out to me. I can also see personal relationships….potentially romantic ones as well," he continued reluctantly.

"I don't think I like where I think this might be heading," Anna muttered against Marcus' shoulder causing him to snicker. "What does Alec have the hots for my step mom or something?" she asked with a shudder. "Oh god, its not me is it?" she groaned in disgust much to Marcus' pleasure.

"No, thankfully you are safe," Marcus said patting her arm. "Your friend, however has sparked his interest and she does look quite a bit younger than her years, which helps;" he said with a sigh. "He's not used to people finding him attractive, his power usually instills fear but since he's in a situation where he's forbidden to use it and away from his sister…,"he said letting his voice trail off.

"He's more approachable and Nikki's very direct," Anna groaned falling backwards onto the bed. _Way to go, Nikki_; Anna thought in concern. She had always told her friend that her big mouth would land her in trouble one day and now it looked like that day had finally come. "Is it just a curiosity for him?" Anna asked hopefully as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"At this point, I would say yes;" Marcus assured her propping himself up on one elbow beside her so that he could see her face. "As much as it would please me for you to have a friend back home, I know this is not the life you would want for her. Nor do I think she would be well suited to it. If you wish, I could forbid him from having contact with her," Marcus offered kissing her wrist with a sigh.

"Don't do that," Anna whispered taking a deep breath trying to steady herself as her hormones began to unexpectedly rage. "Forbidden fruit is always sweetest," she reminded him swallowing a hard lump that was forming in her throat. "Besides if he avoids her completely, not only will it be noticeable but knowing her she'll just corner him and demand answers. That strikes me as a very bad idea," her voice shaking.

"As you wish," Marcus said simply. "Are you quite alright? You seem a bit flushed," he asked in concern feeling her forehead checking for a fever.

"I'm fine," Anna assured him with a laugh. "Its kind embarrassing but I really like that," she said raising her eyebrows and cutting her eyes to the wrist he had been kissing. "A lot," she said meaningfully. It took him a few moments to catch on to what he was talking about but when he did his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What are you planning?" Anna demanded when the look of surprise slid off of his face only to be replaced with one of intense mischief. "Really, what are you planning?" she asked when he crouched over her with a grin. "I hate being tickled," she warned him.

"I have no intention of tickling you," he said nipping on her ear playfully. "I am guessing that Alec will be gone for quite some time and we are after all betrothed…" he mused kissing her wrist while looking her in the eye.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Anna asked with a small gasp and a blush. Marcus merely grinned down at her and nodded before giving her a slow kiss. "I mean…can we even do that?" she asked as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"If we are careful. I have just fed so my thirst should not be a problem but you are a great deal more fragile than I am so I will have to be cautious," he warned pulling back with a frown. "Perhaps this would not be wise," he sighed. "The danger is too great," he muttered rolling off of her to stare at the ceiling in frustration.

"What kind of precautions" she asked straddling him expectantly. "Hey, don't tease me. Its not nice," she chided him kissing the end of his nose affectionately.

"I never meant to be unkind," he said regretfully. "Forgive me, I should not have suggested anything until I had thought it all the way through," he said with a sigh. "What are you doing?" he asked in mild alarm when she tossed her top into the corner and gave him a grin.

"I want to discuss precautions," she insisted unbuttoning his shirt while Marcus gaped at her unable to speak. "Okay, your giving me a look that says you are so not in the mood anymore and I am making a fool out of myself," she said scrambling for her shirt in embarrassment.

"It is not that," Marcus said sadly. "I do not wish to harm you and I do not know if I have the control necessary to restrain myself," he confessed in shame. "After your change I will have no such concerns, I assure you;" he said giving her bare shoulder a kiss.

"After your change can you make sure that I am no where in hearing range," came Alec's disgusted voice from the living room. "No one really wants to hear that," he added, his voice laced with annoyance. Anna brought her shirt up to cover her mouth as her shoulders shook with mortified laughter. Much to her surprise, Marcus threw back his head and barked with laughter. After all, even with his vampire hearing; he hadn't heard Alec come home either.

* * *

"What kind of woman doesn't bother to tell her best friend that she's getting married to her Italian Romeo?" Nikki pouted the next morning in the kitchen as she and Anna cleaned up after breakfast. "Especially, when that said best friend promised to give details if something ever happened," Nikki added clucking her tongue in mock disapproval. "So…" Nikki began with a smirk.

"Nothing's happened. We are waiting," Anna cut her off in mild annoyance. "Why is your mind always in the gutter?" she complained starting the dishwasher. Nikki arched an incredulous eyebrow at her before responding.

"I haven't had a date in months. That means I have to live vicariously through you and _**you**_ are holding out on me," Nikki said pointing a finger at her with a smirk. "So do I get to be there for the wedding at least?" Nikki asked trying not to seem hurt. Anna bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't know that we are having a wedding, actually;" Anna said with a sigh. "It seems like a lot of trouble for a one time event," she added looking out the window at her father, Marcus and Alec by the family pier. _Thank god for the cloudy weather_, she mused anxiously.

"Relax, Anna;" Nikki said coming up to rest her chin on her friends shoulder. "You're father is trying to bond. Marcus is going to know everything there is to know about fly fishing by dinner time," she teased causing Anna to giggle at the mental image of Marcus on a fishing trip with her father. He was far enough out of his comfort zone as it was. "See you later, Doll;" Nikki said giving Anna a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her keys. "Andie wants me to head to the store for her. I guess she heard it was my day off or something," Nikki said rolling her eyes.

Before Anna could stop her she ran down to the pier and whispered something in Alec's ear before they both turned and began walking to the garage. Anna caught Marcus' eyes and she saw him shrug as if to say there was nothing he could do about it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parties and Other Drama**

"How are you doing?" Anna asked wrapping her arms around Marcus. "I want you to know that I really appreciate this," she whispered closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

"I am well, my dearest;" Marcus assured her stroking her hair and giving her forehead a kiss. "I would do anything for you, you know that. I just hope that I don't have to endure….fly fishing," he said with a grimace.

"I'll try to talk him out of it," Anna promised with a chuckle. "I owe you big for this. On the bright side, I think my dad is starting to like you," she said giving him a peck on his lips. "When are Nikki and Alec due back?" she asked trying not to seem as worried as she was.

"I honestly don't know," Marcus replied with a sigh. "Do not fret. I am sure that Alec means her no harm. I believe your friend was merely trying to rescue him. It was probably for the best; Alec was growing more irritable by the moment. I was trying to think of an excuse to send him away when your friend intervened," he said listening to her step-mother on the phone discussing the party he wasn't supposed to know about. "Your family is throwing us a surprise engagement party," he warned her chuckling as she groaned.

"I wish they wouldn't do that," Anna said sighing. "I hate the thought of putting you through all of that," she said looking up at him apologetically.

"Nonsense. It is a sweet gesture and I am more than willing to spend the evening by your side. You have revived me, it is a small price to pay for that miracle," he said chuckling. "I will make sure Alec and I both feed before the festivities. It will go smoothly, you'll see," he promised giving her a kiss. A loud cough interrupted them and Anna turned to see her step-mother looking at them with a wide grin on her face.

"Ah young love," she said strolling in the room not noticing the amused look on Marcus' face. "I hate to interrupt but Marcus has a phone call. His brother wants to talk to him," Andie said handing him the cordless phone before heading back to the kitchen.

"Aro?" Marcus asked in amusement. "Anna and I are still making arrangements with her family. Alec had errands to run but I will have him call you as soon as he returns. I doubt that he remembered to bring his cell phone with him, his only thought was that of escape," Marcus said stroking Anna's back. "Anna is here with me now. Do you wish to speak with her?" Marcus arched an eyebrow and handed the phone to Anna without further comment.

"Anna, darling. How are you?" Aro's voice sang. "I hope that your visit has been as wonderful as you had hoped for. Listen, there are a few things I need your opinion on and then I'll let you go back to what you were doing," he continued.

"What kind of things?" Anna said giving Marcus a nervous look.

"Yes. I am making your wedding arrangements and I need to know your preferences on a few things. Now, I have some dear friends who live not that far from where you are now. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I invited them to your wedding. We had a bit of a falling out a while back and a wedding would be a perfect way to begin making amends," he said breezily.

"Sure, I don't mind," Anna said looking at Marcus in confusion. He sighed and quietly told her they would discuss it later. "Was that all?" she asked smiling as Marcus kissed her forehead.

"Well, when you get back we'll have to have a discussion about décor, seating list etc. Right now, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't mind heading down to Forks to pay my respects. Marcus knows the way. They might be a tad bit more forgiving if the bride asks them in person," he said his voice oozing charm.

"They're not going to attack me are they?" Anna asked only half jokingly. Marcus' eyes narrowed into slits and his grip on her tightened. On the other end of the line, Aro merely laughed.

"Heavens no. They're a peculiar breed but not particularly vicious under normal circumstances. My dear Carlisle is a wonderful man, very gentle. Like I said we had a bit of a falling out and I feel terrible about it. I am so grateful to you and Marcus my dear for letting me use this opportunity to make amends," Aro said smoothly. "Now, I'll let you get back to your visit. I can hardly wait until your return, we have so much to discuss," he said before hanging up on her.

"That was odd," Anna mumbled. "What's going on?" she asked Marcus biting her lip.

"He was speaking of the Cullen family," Marcus said with an exasperated sigh. "I suspected that he would send us to them, since we are so close. They are no threat to us. Bringing Alec with us might anger them but they would never hurt you. They do not feed on human blood, they hunt animals despite the fact that it both weakens them and distorts their eye color. Most likely Aro simply wants us to see if they are up to anything and since we have a legitimate reason to be in the area they can scarcely complain if we stop by. I promise it will be a quick visit," he said holding her hands together and giving them a kiss. "We have better things to do than worry about diplomatic relations," he said holding her to his icy form with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Anna asked appeased. She could use their trip to Forks as an excuse to keep Marcus from having to go fishing with her father. If he had any idea who his daughter was with she was sure her father would have a fit or a stroke.

"I have thought of a few precautions," Marcus murmured in her ear making her gasp. "Unless you have changed your mind?" he teased.

"Andie, Marcus and I will be in the boat house," she called out as she ran out of the house giggling. Marcus was chasing after her and although she knew it wasn't racing to him; it was still fun for her. At least it was fun for her until she slipped on some rocks and twisted her ankle, causing her to call out in pain.

"Let me see," Marcus said instantly appearing at her side. He gently examined her ankle with anxious fingers. "It is not broken," he said sighing in relief. "I am sorry, I should have kept better watch over you," he said scooping her up and running full speed to the boat house. He placed her on the couch, and re-examined her ankle as if worried that he had missed something the first time. "I should have been more careful with you," he said cursing inwardly.

"It's just a twisted ankle," Anna assured him with a smile grabbing hold of his hands. "I should have watched where I was going. It'll probably feel all better in a few minutes. Don't worry about it," she said stroking his cheek.

"You are far too forgiving," he whispered closing his eyes at her touch. "You could have been seriously hurt because of my carelessness..." he began before she put her fingers over his lips to keep him from talking.

"There is nothing to forgive," she said with a laugh. "Now, what were those precautions you were talking about?" she said pulling him to her as she leaned back on the couch.

"You've been injured and that's what has your attention?" he said in both disbelief and amusement. "Perhaps we should take you to the doctor…" he said as if he were thinking out loud.

"Stop it," she commanded him. "I'm not going to break into a million pieces because I tripped on a silly rock. Now kiss me, take me to our bedroom and show me what you were talking about," she insisted wrapping her arms around his neck. "No arguments," she said firmly when she saw him open his mouth to protest.

"If you insist," he said with uneasiness. "Only on the condition that if I cause you pain you let me know immediately; or if I try to stop; you let me without hesitation," he insisted in a very serious tone.

"Deal," she said nipping at his bottom lip. Without another word, he scooped her up into his arms and hurried to their room.

* * *

"Are you well?" Marcus asked afterwards. Without giving her a chance to respond he began to check her body for damage. With cold shaking hands, he traced the slowly darkening bruises on her ribcage. Horror etched onto every plane of his features as his moments became more frantic.

"Marcus, Marcus, Marcus!" Anna said holding his face in her hands. "Breathe," she commanded demonstrating. "I am alright. I swear to you. Please relax," she pleaded.

"I hurt you," he said his voice crumbling. "How badly are you hurt? Be completely honest, can you stand?" he asked looking as though he would cry if he were physically able.

"So much for the afterglow," she grumbled sitting up in the bed to show him she was indeed alright. "I'm fine. I'd be better if you would calm down and cuddle me or something," she said frowning.

"Forgive me," Marcus said relaxing slightly and putting his arms around her. "I have worried for nothing it seems. Here," he said pulling the comforter around her when she shivered slightly because of the coldness of his skin. "If you say you are well. I believe you. It appears that I need to replace the bedroom furniture, however," he said gesturing around them casually.

"It looks like a group of punk rockers partied in here," she said lying back down beside him, chuckling. "Are you okay, aside from the panic attack I mean," she asked looking at him warily.

"Yes, I am exceptionally well," he said playing with a strand of her dark hair. "I was more worried about your condition than anything else. Now that you've assured me that you are quite well. I am very happy," he said with a contented sigh. "You realize that when we return to Italy, I will have to change you; don't you?" he said quietly. Anna couldn't manage to speak so she merely nodded. "The transformation will last for three days. Normally, those days are filled with torment but being one of the rulers of the vampire world does have its fringe benefits. Remember, how I told you that Alec has an ability?" he said looking down at her softly. "His ability is to cut people off from their senses. I am going to ask him to use that ability to prevent your pain. I can at least offer you that comfort," he added kissing her forehead.

"I heard you," Alec said smirking as she left the bedroom later on. "With Marcus," he clarified when she looked at him in confusion. Anna felt her eyes bug out of her head as she flushed with embarrassment and mortification. She mumbled something incoherent before heading to the tiny kitchen, pretending to look for food. "You don't like me," he said leaning against the counter looking at her blandly.

"It's not that. You scare me," she whispered, knowing he would hear her anyway. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you," Anna said quietly, still unable to meet his eyes.

"If it's any consolation, I don't really like you either," he said with a shrug. "I would have been more than happy to drain you dry the first time I saw you," he added in a conversational tone. "Don't panic, I'm not going to touch a hair on your head. Not only are you engaged to Marcus but you are a pet Aro's as well. It's a good thing you've got such well placed friends," he said cheerfully.

"What am I supposed to say to that? You're talking to me so I assume that you want something because usually you just ignore me. So what is it?" Anna said with more bravery than she felt.

"I'm taking Nikki," he declared coming to stand beside her. "I'm letting you know out of courtesy. You don't have a say. I'm going to change her, so thank you for the introductions," he said giving her a mock salute.

"Why? She doesn't know anything!" Anna protested desperately. Guilt threatened to overwhelm her, Nikki was her best friend and because of that she was going to be condemned to this life. "I haven't told anyone anything, I swear. She's not a threat," Anna pleaded fighting the urge to cry.

"Obviously," Alec said with a dismissive snort. "She's human, how can she be a threat? I want her so I'm going to take her. Think about it this way, at least you won't have to bear the pain of separation. This isn't a punishment, this is a reward. Just don't get in my way," he warned her darkly before breaking out into a smile. "Now that's settled. Have a nice day," he said spinning on his heel and running out of the house in a blur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble**

Anna collapsed on the floor beside the cabinets, shaking almost uncontrollably. Alec's voice still rang in her ears and the cheerful menace in his voice chilled her to her core. It took her a while to realize that she was crying and when she did; she angrily wiped her tears away. She had to think of something and fast. She couldn't let him do this to her friend, she just couldn't. She had meant what she said to Marcus earlier; forbidding Alec from being around Nikki wouldn't work. The idea of them sneaking around made her sick to her stomach. If they were out in the open, they could be watched but if they snuck around it was far more dangerous for Nikki. Alec struck Anna as the type that always found someway to get what he wanted no matter what. She just had to find a way to make Nikki seem less appealing to him. If it was his idea, maybe he'd be more inclined to back off. She had to stop Nikki from flirting with him, if that was one of the things attracting him to her; it was easily fixed. Anna would find someone else for Nikki to focus all that attention on instead. With trembling hands, Anna picked up the cell phone on the kitchen counter and dialed the main house.

"Hey, Andie; I need to ask you a favor," Anna said sounding a great deal more composed than she felt. "I was wondering if you could invite Steven, Nikki's ex over for dinner while we're here. I think Nikki still likes him and I'm in the mood to play matchmaker," she said with a laugh.

"Love does that," her step-mother said with a laugh. "I saw him at the supermarket last week actually. He asked about her so that might not be a bad idea," she added sounding amused. "I'd be glad to, honey. You're dad is wanting to take the boys out fishing tomorrow, it's supposed to be a beautiful day," she remarked.

"Actually, tomorrow we're supposed to meet up with Marcus' cousins. They don't live that far away and he thought it would be snubbing them if he came all the way from Italy and didn't at least stop by," Anna said cringing at the lie.

"Well, that actually works out for me anyway. I've been after your father to do a few things around the house for a while now. If he had time to go fishing he can't say he's too busy when those plans fall through. I gotta go; Kate's calling on the other line," Andie said before hanging up.

"Are you alright, my love?" Marcus' soft voice said causing her to jump. She turned around to see him looking at her in concern. "Sit down," he gently commanded guiding her to the couch. "You are shaking. What has happened?" he asked worry etched onto his features. "Were you more hurt than you realized?" he questioned in a tight voice.

"No, I'm fine," Anna assured him grabbing his hand. "I talked to Alec," she said quietly, looking at her hands. She felt like a tattle tail but at the same time, she had to do something. It was her fault that Nikki was in this mess and so it was her responsibility to get her out of it. Preferably without Nikki ever suspecting how close to danger she was in.

"He frightened you," Marcus said his scarlet eyes narrowing. "Did he threaten you?" he demanded in a voice made of granite.

"No. He's said he's taking Nikki with us," Anna said biting her lip. "Is there anyway to stop him? I told him that she doesn't know anything but he didn't seem to care. They haven't known each other long, why would he do this?" she asked.

"I will have a talk with him," Marcus said grimly. "I will see what I can do, but I should warn you that he is not technically breaking any of our laws. If he's taking her then he intends to change her, why I am not certain. But I will find out," he promised looking every inch the vampire. "He overstepped his bounds but he is a very high-ranked guard, it will complicate things," he added. "Do not be alarmed, all will be well;" he promised kissing her forehead and holding her to him.

* * *

Anna bit her lip as she watched her friend's retreating form. She didn't know how to warn her friend of the danger she was in without breaking any rules. If she had told her why then Nikki would have to either die or join the ranks of the Volturi. She could not let that happen to her friend all because she had walked into the wrong building in Italy. She hoped that Nikki would listen to her warning but she also knew that Nikki was stubborn and pretty determined when she wanted something. For the life of her, Anna couldn't figure out why she seemed to want Alec. Sure he was beautiful, all vampires were but in his eyes there was something menacing in them. Even when he was smiling he always seemed predatory. He honestly gave Anna the creeps and she couldn't imagine anyone ever having a different reaction.

She slowly made her way back up to the house, to visit with her family. Their trip was almost over and this would be her last chance to really be with them, as one of them. A human. Marcus and Alec weren't there when she got back into the house. Her sister told her that they had left to run errands but with guilt twisting her gut; Anna knew better. They were off hunting. Hunting people, maybe even people she knew; maybe someone she even cared about was being murdered to feed their hunger. Anna gave a shudder and tried to shake those thoughts from her head. There was nothing that she could do about it and dwelling on it accomplished nothing more than to cause her to nearly panic. She tried not to picture Marcus that way if she could help it. He was always so tender and kind to her, it was hard to accept that she was the exception not the rule when it came to his dealings with humans. This is what it must be like to be a mafia wife, Anna thought without much amusement. After a while Anna gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek before using the excuse that she felt ill as a pretense to go back to the boat house alone. In reality, she needed time to think. Time she wasn't going to get when she turned on the lights in the living room and saw Alec sitting in the chair across from the door with a scowl on his face.

"I talked to Marcus," he said casually. "Did you honestly think tattling on me was going to work?" he said amused. "Obviously," he muttered standing up and strolling over to Anna. "You are so fragile," he murmured standing right next to her. "Any number of accidents could happen and take your little life just like that," Alec said snapping his fingers. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Not yet anyway," he said with a shrug. "Right now Marcus and Aro are protecting you and its not good policy to go against the Masters. Luckily for you. Do you even know why they've taken such a shine to you?" he asked as she moved away from him, forcing herself to be calm; when all she wanted to do was run.

"I know that I look like their sister," Anna said swallowing hard. "Obviously Marcus doesn't see me that way anymore..." she began only to be interrupted by Alec's chuckle. "What the hell is so funny?" she asked trying to sound more annoyed than afraid.

"Aro's sister," Alec corrected pointing one pale finger at her as though he thought she was the funniest thing in the world. "Marcus was Didyme's husband and Aro's brother-in law. Changes the way you look at things doesn't it?" Alec said in amusement slowly following her as she tried to leave. "He didn't overcome your resemblance to a dead sister, he used you to recreate the love of his life. He's not in love with you, its always been her and it always will be. It's really best if you accept that now," he said patronizingly.

"You're lying," Anna protested weakly. She knew he wasn't but she felt the need to deny the truth a while longer.

"I don't actually need to," Alec said sounding almost disappointed. "I could have let you live in ignorance and make a total fool out of yourself, which would have been amusing. Then I remembered that I told you not to get in my way; and then you went ahead and did it anyway. Of course this way I do get to see the crushed look on your face, so in the end I do get a little something out of it. Now, what did you tell Nikki about me?" he said with false cheer.

"I asked her to stay away from you. I just told her you were bad news. She still doesn't know what you really are," Anna said wiping her face. "Why do you ask?" she said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"She's looking at me differently," Alec said with a frown. "She's mine; you'd better just get used to it. Like I mentioned before, at least you'd have a friend," he added cocking his head to the side. "She'll have a good life," he said appearing at Anna's side at an instant. "It would be selfish of you to deny her this opportunity. What has her humanity gotten her? A low-paying job in a bookshop and a tiny apartment. Don't you want so much more for her," he asked gently. Anna looked at him and tried to judge whether he was insane or not.

"What about a family of her own? She wouldn't ever be able to have that. What about her freedom? She definitely wouldn't have that, her every move under guard and her every thought open to scrutiny. She wouldn't have a life, no amount of gold could ever make up for that. Besides, what would happen to her when you got tired of her? She'd be thrown out like garbage. She deserves more than that," Anna said hotly.

"She wouldn't be thrown out," Alec said with a small laugh. "She's too adorable, I plan to keep her," he said shaking his head indulgently.

"She's not a stray cat! She's a person. Have you even asked her what she wants?" Anna demanded allowing her anger to override her sense of betrayal and grief. Her friend was in danger, she could put her sense of self preservation on the back burner.

"If I asked her I'd either have to kill her or change her anyway," Alec said with a shrug. "It is better to ask forgiveness than permission,"he quoted in amusement. "I won't have her frightened," he said firmly. "Knowing what's coming only serves to build up a sense of fear and dread. Do you really want her to go through the torment you are going through right now?" he countered with a frown. Anna stood there staring at him speechless. "I think I've made my point," Alec said letting her watch him leave.

* * *

Anna didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to leave and leave right away. She was driving at the speed limit but just barely. Her mind was in such turmoil that it was almost impossible to think about anything clearly. Sobs were racking her tiny frame, and in the darkness of the car she didn't bother to disguise her tears. Everything was beginning to take its toll on her. Normally she would have talked to Marcus about all of this but he was a part of the problem. She felt like a moron. Her cell phone rang on the passengers seat and a quick glance over told her it was from the man himself. She almost let it go to voice-mail but the more reckless part of her took over and she picked it up. "Where are you?" came Marcus' concerned voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you had been married before?" Anna demanded swerving to avoid an animal. "Guess that explains why you were so attached to me huh?" she added.

"Come back and we'll discuss it. You're obviously upset and shouldn't be driving," he said urgently.

"Geez, why would I be upset? Omission is still lying. You knew I thought she was your sister and didn't say anything," she said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't want you to think what you obviously are thinking right now," he said in a worried tone. "Please come back home," he pleaded.

"I don't think I can look at you right now," Anna said with a shaky laugh. "I need to think. I gotta go," she said ending the phone call before he could say anything else. She took a deep breath and looked around her. She had gotten off of the main road some time back but for the life of her she couldn't remember when. "Damn it," she cursed wiping her face and slowing down her car. "No signs, great," she muttered trying to find a place to turn around at. Once she had turned her car around, she saw a man standing in the middle of the road looking at her. His pale skin glistened in the moonlight as he walked towards her. Now that she knew that vampires existed, she knew she was looking at one right now and her heart started beating uncontrollably in her chest. Never taking her eyes off of the road, she reached over and grabbed her phone hitting redial.

"Anna?" Marcus said sounding relieved. "What's wrong?" he asked after a pause noticing her heavy breathing.

"Someone is here. I'm in my car. How fast can vampires run?" Anna asked her eyes on the approaching figure.

"Where are you?" He demanded sounding panicked. "Alec and I are on our way. Try to go somewhere, anywhere that has a lot of humans around. It is forbidden to draw attention to our existence,"he said and she heard the door slam behind him as he left the house.

"I don't know where I am," she said locking her doors and beginning to drive down the street. "I'm trying to head back down where I came, I'm in a forest right now," she said taking a deep breath before she slammed her foot on the gas, trying to speed past the vampire who had stopped to look at her. Before she knew it the door was ripped from the car and she was yanked out. As the world went black, she heard Marcus' voice yelling her name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hostage**

"Why do we need her?" a disgruntled male voice said as Anna began to come around. "Why can't we just drain her and be done with it?" he demanded.

"She belongs to our enemy," another voice said sounding very pleased with himself. "As long as we have her alive, we have a bargaining chip. She obviously means something to him, she has his scent all over her," he added in amusement.

"If she means so much, why is she still human?" the first man countered. "He wouldn't have a human mate," he insisted in annoyance.

"Hush now. Go out and feed; you're a newborn, your control is limited," the other man said in amusement. Anna heard a door close and then she felt a cold breath on her ear. "I know you can hear me, Anna," he said in almost a whisper. "I'm not a newborn, I can tell by the change in your breathing," he added moving back.

"What are you going to do to me?" Anna said opening her eyes and looking over at a vampire with dark hair and familiar crimson eyes.

"That depends," the man said coming to sit beside her on the bed picking up her hand. "Is this an engagement ring?" he asked admiring the white gold band. She couldn't find her voice so she merely nodded at him. "Marcus is most displeased that we have you," he said sounding amused. "And to think my brother and I had considered him all but dead. You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" he asked reaching out to push her hair behind her ear.

"What's your name?" she asked trying to keep herself calm and not flinch from his touch. Marcus is coming, Marcus is coming, she kept repeating to herself.

"Stefan," he said still holding onto her hand. "Your betrothed killed my entire family, or almost my entire family. Did you know that?" he said looking up at her curiously. She shook her head and tried to calm her heart, she knew that they found human fear...appetizing. The last thing she wanted was to smell even more like food. "No I suppose you wouldn't," he mused. "It's not exactly pillow talk is it?" he added with a snicker.

"Why would he do that?" Anna asked hoping to keep him talking. As long as he was talking, he wasn't killing her.

"He and his brothers wanted control of the vampire world. We were in the way," he said almost absently. "He had his witch twins burn down our castle. Only my brother and I escaped," he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry," Anna said softly. Stefan turned to look at her with an arched eyebrow. "My mother died three years ago from breast cancer. I know what it's like to lose somebody close to you," she added in an almost whisper.

"Well, aren't you sweet," he said dropping her hand and regarding her coolly. "Is that what he sees in you? Your sweetness?" he asked in a sneer.

"I look like his dead wife," Anna said taking a shaky breath. "That's what he sees in me. He sees her," she said almost to herself. It took her a moment before gathering the courage to look him in the eye.

"Well, you must be so heartbroken," he said with a snort.

"I don't think I've gotten there yet," Anna whispered. She had learned in her college psychology class that when you were in a hostage situation you needed to talk with your captors. The more you talked to them the more likely they were to see you as a person and not a thing. It would make it a little bit harder for them to kill you if they saw you that way.

"Why are you with him?" he asked cocking his head to the side and viewing her appraisingly. "Is it the lust for immortality or power?" he asked as if genuinely curious.

"He's been good to me," she began, her eyebrow's furrowing as she struggled to come up with the right words to say. "He's been kind and thoughtful. He's worldly and talented, words don't accurately describe him. I seem to complete him. It's nice to be needed, wanted and cherished," she said slowly, still unsatisfied with the way it sounded. "I'm describing it badly," she admitted with a shrug. "I didn't even know what he was when we met. We just...clicked," she added fitting her fingers together for a visual demonstration.

"It appears that he has shown you only his good side," Stefan said shaking his head. "The Volturi are corrupt and vicious. Make no mistake about that. What I'm curious about is why you are still human. There are laws about such things you know," he said leaning closer as if trying to inspect her.

"He was going to change me after we got done visiting with my family. He wanted to give me a chance to say good-bye," she said trying not to flinch under his scrutiny. He frowned at her and lifted up her chin to examine her eyes.

"He was indulging you," he surmised. "Excellent. You will make a valuable hostage after all," he said with a satisfied smirk. "You are a pretty little thing," he muttered walking over to the door. "Don't bother trying to escape. I may be able to resist killing you but I daresay Randall would lack the control necessary," he added with a chuckle before locking her in.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jasper demanded in a low growl as Marcus and Alec forced their way into the house.

"Where is Carlisle? I must speak to him at once," Marcus said urgently. The scowl fell off of Jasper's face when he felt the waves of desperation radiating from Marcus.

"He and Esme went out hunting. They should be back any minute," Jasper said closing the door and leading them to the living room where the rest of the Cullen family gathered, after exchanging looks of surprise and alarm. Bella's arms instinctively wrapped around Renesemee as if to protect her. Alec gave them both a sneer but wisely chose to remain quiet. "What's happening?" Jasper demanded casting a questioning look at Alice.

"Please, I need your help," Marcus began reluctantly. "I know that you have no love for the Volturi but I ask you to help me now," he said ignoring Emmett's snort of disbelief.

"His fiancé's been kidnapped," Edward explained frowning as he read Marcus' mind. "She's human," Edward said his voice rising in disbelief.

"Not for much longer," Alec said shoving his hands in his pockets before choosing to obey Marcus' silent command to be quiet.

"What is going on here?" Esme asked looking at Carlisle as they entered their home. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I am here to ask for your help. As a personal favor to me," Marcus said shooting Carlisle a pleading look. "Stefan is somewhere in your territory and he has my Anna," Marcus said pulling out Anna's scarf that he'd retrieved from her wrecked car. "Please, help me. There is no time to lose," he added clutching the scarf with both hands.

"Of course, we'll help;" Carlisle said looking at each member of his family in turn. "We remember how you helped us avert a battle with the Volturi and so we are willing to help you now," he said as if to remind his family that Marcus could easily voted with Caius and decimated their family. "Now, where was she last seen?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward questioningly. Edward nodded slightly to silently indicate that Marcus was indeed being truthful.

"Her car is five and a half miles north of here," Alec said. "Demetri's on his way from Italy but may not get here in time. Was the Romanian a guest of yours?" he asked in a bland tone.

"We had no idea that he was even in the area," Carlisle said with a frown. "If he had intended to visit he hasn't stopped by yet. They don't normally leave their homes like this," he said thoughtfully. "Jasper, you can you and Alice scout the woods by her car. Rosalie and Emmett take Anna's scarf and memorize her scent Esme and I will go with you to see if we can track her. Edward you and Bella stay here in case Stefan tries to make contact while we're gone," Carlisle said instantly coming up with a plan of action.

"Alec should go back to Seattle," Edward said suddenly causing everyone to look at him. "Your….girlfriend," Edward said grimacing slightly. "If they have Anna they might go after her friend as well, she has Alec's scent all over her and the Romanians may not like the Volturi but they really despise Alec in particular," Edward explained.

"Master?" Alec said hesitantly. "I will stay with you if you wish," he said grudgingly.

"Bring her back here, as quickly as you can. It will not do for both of us to be so distracted," Marcus said waving Alec off urgently. "Besides, if they had Nikki as well, there would be no chance for Anna to escape. She would never abandon her friend," Marcus mused slumping down on the couch as everyone scattered to follow Carlisle's orders.

"I'm sure she's okay," Renesemee said quietly pulling out of her mother's arms to give Marcus a hug even though it startled him. "Don't be sad," she said in a soft voice.

* * *

"Her scent leads this way," Emmett said pointing off towards the river. "Why are we helping the Volturi?" he said mystified.

"We're not helping the Volturi, we're helping Marcus," Carlisle said patiently. "Let's not forget that there is also an innocent girl involved who needs our help," he added with a frown. "I'm sure that if Rosalie went missing you would want Marcus to help," he reminded him.

"Yes, I would," Emmett said looking at his wife thoughtfully. "It's a good thing we left Marcus at the house. If we find her and she's been harmed…" Emmett let his voice trail off. No one needed him to finish the rest of that sentence. Everyone knew what would happen.

"I'm sure that Stefan won't do anything that rash. He wants something, something he won't get if he kills her," Carlisle said trying to be optimistic. "Her scent is becoming stronger," he said nodding to his family as they began to pick up speed.

* * *

"Are you feeling well?" Stefan's voice said startling her. Anna tried to look up but a wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm her. "Let me see your eyes," Stefan said sitting down beside her on the cot. "Humans are so fragile," he mused looking at her eyes and frowning. "Did you hit your head?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Anna said trying to remember. "Randall did knock me unconscious though didn't he? When he brought me here?" she said closing her eyes as her stomach began to churn.

"He may have hit you too hard," Stefan agreed with a scowl. "Newborns aren't known for their self-control," he said with a chuckle, gently feeling around her head until he saw her wince. "I'll wake you every hour," he said almost to himself.

"Thank you," she said taking a deep breath. "I know it's not for my benefit, you need me alive but thank you all the same," she said forcing her eyes open.

"You are welcome," Stefan said looking at her curiously. "You seem remarkably calm for someone who has just been abducted," he observed. "Do you really have that much confidence in being rescued?" he mused.

"Having hysterics won't accomplish anything," Anna said exhaling with relief as the dizziness passed. "I'd rather not make a total fool out of myself if I can absolutely help it," she said with a half-smile.

"Unique," he mused wrapping a lock of her hair around his pale finger. "Most humans would rather go for the hysteria option. Even though it would do them no good," he added with a shrug.

"Well, if I'm going to die, there's nothing I can do to stop it," Anna reasoned. "Having hysterics would do me no good and I'm willing to bet annoy the heck out of you. Since you hold my life in your hands annoying you would be very, very, stupid. So I might as well make the best of what I can and let the chips fall where they may," she finished with a sigh.

"You are quite right," Stefan said approvingly. "You're a good little hostage," he said touching the tip of her nose with one finger, like she was an adorable child. "Come with me, I've sent Randall out," Stefan said leading her out of her little room. "The bathroom is this way. There's no window but I've taken the liberty of getting you some new clothes," he said pushing her gently inside the smaller room. "I would hurry and take your shower," he said looking at her meaningfully before closing the door and locking her inside.

Anna started the shower and while she waited for the water to heat up she examined the pile of clothes on the sink. A pair of jeans and a red V-neck sweater, but what embarrassed her the most was the undergarments. She didn't even want to know how he had guessed her size, she was just glad that they weren't racy or she would be worried. She finished her shower in record time, taking his suggestion that she hurry to heart.

"Ah very good," Stefan said appearing behind her once she had finished getting dressed. It was sometimes eerie how fast vampires could move. "I've put some food in your room for you," he said watching as she gathered up her things.

"Thank you," she said flushing slightly under his gaze. "I appreciate the food and the shower," she said uncomfortably.

"I'm not heartless. You shouldn't suffer unless it's necessary," he said softly. Anna looked at him in surprise. She was very pleased to hear this but she was uneasy at seeing conflicting emotions race across his face. "Now let's get you back to your room. We wouldn't want my progeny to see you outside. Accidents happen," he said his voice hardening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cause and Effect**

"It's a false trail, just like the one we tried with James" Jasper said exchanging a look with Carlisle. "He's moved her by now," he added knowingly. "Alec mentioned that Demetri was on his way. How many others will they send for?" he asked quietly. Since Carlisle had spent the most time in the Volturi's company, he'd have a better idea than anyone what they would do.

"Aro would send Jane and Felix with him," Carlisle said after a moment's thought. "Alec is already here, he'd want to use this opportunity as an excuse to kill Stefan at the very least. We need to hurry. If we don't find her first, the Volturi might use this as an excuse to attack us again as well. Accusing us of collaborating with Stefan or some other flimsy excuse, might be all they need," he said exchanging a worried look with Esme.

"We'll find her," Esme assured him with a kind smile. "Let us go and retrace our steps," she suggested giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We should consider notifying the pack," she said thinking out loud. "Since this is likely to affect us all," she added with a frown. Carlisle nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Many hands make light work," he agreed nodding at Jasper and Emmett.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Princess;" a snide voice hissed by her ear, startling Anna awake. Randall was leaning over her with a smug expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I scared you," he said, his voice oozing with insincerity.

"What's going on?" Anna said swallowing nervously as Randall made no attempt to hide his thirst from her. She wondered where Stefan was; surely he would be angry if his progeny killed their hostage.

"I'm supposed to wake you every hour," Randall said scornfully. "Apparently, I might have damaged the Volturi's pet human," he said with a laugh. "Stefan's told me not to feed from you," he said eyeing her with contempt. "I'm not going to coddle you though," he said pulling her from the cot by her arm and dragging her out of the room. "Go see to your needs," he said flinging her into the bathroom so hard that she smacked her head roughly against the bathtub. "You have three minutes," he said slamming the door behind him. Anna felt the back of her head, as she once again felt waves of dizziness wash over her. If he wasn't more careful, he'd end up killing her.

Once she had finished going to the bathroom, she washed her hands and looked at her battered reflection in the mirror above the sink. She checked her pupils, trying to determine if she had a concussion or not. She closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh, she honestly couldn't tell. Maybe she was just tired, she reasoned grabbing onto the sink; attempting to steady herself. "What is wrong?" Stefan said suddenly appearing behind her with bright crimson eyes, he'd just been feeding; she was sure of it.

"I hit my head again,' she said weakly. Stefan frowned and gently examined the back of her head, looking for injuries. "Can I make a request?" she asked fighting nausea. Stefan arched an eyebrow in amusement but nodded as he continued his examination. "The next time Randall escorts me to the bathroom, can he let me walk instead of flinging me haphazardly in here?" she said before her knees gave way, if Stefan hadn't been there to catch her; she would have fallen to the floor.

"No need," he said grimly. "Randall will not be here. I have given him another task," Stefan explained pressing his cool hands to her forehead with a frown. "Are you going to be sick?" he asked as Anna began to crawl towards the toilet. Before she could answer him, she retched into the toilet; unable to hold back any longer. "Apparently that is a yes," Stefan asked in disgust, holding back her hair. He rubbed her back as she slid away from the toilet feeling both sick and embarrassed. Well, he kidnapped her; Anna reasoned. It was his fault she was sick to begin with. "Can you stand?" he asked flushing the toilet and moving to help her up. After a couple of moments, Anna nodded weakly and took his hand grateful for the help.

"Can I please brush my teeth?" she asked quietly as he slid his arm around her to steady her. Stefan said nothing but handed her toothbrush to her quickly, she probably smelled bad to him. "Thank you," she said quietly taking a deep breath before scrubbing her mouth clean or as clean as she could.

" My pleasure," Stefan said sounding relieved. Without another word, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to her room. "I'll bring some more food for you," he offered as he laid her gently onto her cot. He rested his hand on her forehead and frowned deeply before giving a sigh of exasperation. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said seeming resigned.

"Thank you," Anna said closing her eyes, the need for sleep overpowering all other needs. She couldn't be sure but she thought she felt an icy touch stroke her cheek once before she was lost to the world.

* * *

"I could use some help here," Alec said carrying an unconscious woman into the house. Marcus bolted up from his seat as Edward appeared instantly at Alec's side. "Stefan's made another vampire," Alec informed them with a scowl. "Where can I put her?" he asked.

"On the couch for now, the others are on their way back," Edward said with a faraway look on his face. His families' thoughts becoming louder and more clear to him the closer they got. Alec gently laid the woman on the couch, his thoughts in such turmoil that Edward gave him a look of exasperation. He needed to be able to focus, loud thoughts wouldn't help anyone. As if he understood this, Alec gave an irritated sigh but gradually composed himself."They couldn't find Anna, Stefan had left a false trail," Edward explained looking at Marcus sympathetically.

"Demetri will be here soon," Marcus said in a strangled voice. "He will be able to find her, or find the Romanian if nothing else," he said almost as if he were talking to himself. "What happened to Nikki?" he demanded looking at Alec, instantly all business.

"Stefan's newborn attacked her," Alec said darkly before grinning at Marcus like a proud parent. "She got a few blows of her own in," he said chuckling as he brushed the hair out of her face. "She stuck the cigarette lighter from her car in his eye. The newborn was surprised to find that venom is flammable," he added fondly. "He bit her," Alec whispered all amusement draining from his voice being replaced with something much darker and far more dangerous. "When we find them, the newborn is mine;" he declared.

"Agreed," Marcus said nodding briskly. "You've cut off her senses," he noted with approval. Alec nodded grimly and squeezed her hand as she lay, completely still on the couch. Bella and Edward exchanged disbelieving looks but chose to remain silent. They had never thought in a million years that Alec would be capable of caring about anything or anyone other than the Volturi or his sister; in some ways they were glad to be proven wrong.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle said walking into the living room with the other family members in tow. "How long ago was she bitten?" Carlisle asked frowning after he examined Nikki's unconscious form.

"A little over two hours ago," Alec whispered stroking the side of her face and ignoring everyone else in the room. "She has multiple bite wounds," he remarked coldly. "We should move her to a bed," he suggested gently scooping her up into his arms and following after Carlisle.

"We've found that injecting venom directly into the heart seems to speed the change along," Edward remarked grabbing Bella's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I had to perform CPR on Bella for a while before the change was able to begin. Even if she's been badly hurt, we should be able to save her," Edward said softly reading Marcus' mind, even though his thoughts seemed pretty obvious to everyone in the room. Marcus nodded briskly, not really seeming reassured but he appreciated the gesture.

"Guys," Alice said, her golden eyes widening. "That girl's about to start screaming, Alec's not going to be able to cut off her senses for the duration of the change," she said wincing.

"I need to talk to Carlisle," Bella said quietly. She needed to tell him about how her change was not as painless as she had let everyone think. Bella knew that it would cause Edward pain to realize that she had indeed suffered but Carlisle needed to know what to expect. She gave Edward a quick kiss and gave Marcus a comforting pat on the arm as she passed.

"Jane, Felix and Demetri are almost to the house," Edward said grimly. "They'll be here in a few moments. They've brought Vladimir with them," he said in surprise.

"As a bargaining chip," Alice said looking thoughtful. "It will work. Stefan will release Anna in exchange for Vladimir without a second's hesitation," she predicted frowning. "I can't see any more than that," she said leaning wearily against Jasper.

"I will see that they behave themselves," Marcus said with obvious relief. "They know the consequences if they disobey me," he promised. Everyone was quiet as the sounds of Nikki's screams filled the house. They all remembered far too well what it felt like to burn.


	8. Chapter 8

Exchanges

"Where are you taking me?" Anna demanded, waking in alarm. Stefan pulled her to her feet without answering. "What's happened?" she asked trying to keep up with his long as fast stride.

"Your rescuers are here," he said through gritted teeth. "Somehow they have managed to capture my brother. I am exchanging you for his safety," Stefan said with narrowed eyes. He dragged her out the door, gripping her upper arm so tightly she worried that he might break it. "Here is the girl. Now, give me my brother," he commanded as Anna blinked furiously, as her eyes adjusted to both the sunlight and the sparkling figures around her.

"Hand her over first," a cool voice demanded smugly. Jane, Anna remembered with a silent groan. She was Alec's evil twin, Anna thought uneasily. Suddenly, it wasn't clear who it was safest to be around.

"Not a chance," Stefan growled giving Anna a rough shake. "I know how you are. The minute she's released; you'll kill him. Hand him over first, unlike some people I can keep my word," he added hatefully. "Try any of your tricks, witch and I'll snap her neck like a twig," he snapped, icy fingers wrapping themselves around her throat.

"Jasper and I will walk Vladimir over to you, and you let Anna walk over to them," a smooth voice suggested. Anna looked over at an unfamiliar vampire with golden eyes who shot her a comforting smile. "That way you know he won't be harmed. Bella as agreed to keep her shield on the two of you; so that you will even have a head start," he went on to suggest softly.

"Start walking," Stefan commanded as Jane looked as if she were completely bored with the whole event. The soft spoken man and the man she guessed was named Jasper, cautiously brought another pale haired vampire with them as they made their way over. "Are you alright, brother?" Stefan called out with a worried frown. Vladimir gave a brief nod but cut his crimson eyes at Jane with hate plain on his features. Jane had clearly made an impression and not a good one, Anna noted looking at the crowd of people surrounding them. "Take her," Stefan said shoving her at the two approaching vampires as he grabbed his brother and made a run for it.

"Are you well?" Jane asked in mock concern. "Marcus was worried that you might be damaged," she added looking almost hopeful.

"I need a doctor," Anna admitted weakly as her head started pounding again and the world started to spin.

"I'm a doctor. My name is Carlisle," the soft spoken man said scooping her up into his arms. "I'll examine her back at the house," he called to the others before running at blurring speed through the woods.

* * *

"Anna!" Marcus said relieved as Carlisle came in with Anna passed out in his arms. "What is wrong with her?" Marcus demanded in a growl as Carlisle laid Anna on the couch.

"I need to examine her. She probably has a concussion at the very least. I'll go set up a room for her," Carlisle said looking over at Esme with a small smile. "Jane, Felix and Demetri…. Went off to attend to other matters," Carlisle solemnly informed everyone before he left.

"Bye, Bye, Stefan," Emmett chuckled elbowing Edward playfully in the ribs. "Come on brother. It was kind of funny," he said wrapping his arms around Rosalie and burying his face in her long blond hair. "She's probably fine," Emmett said trying to reassure a worried Marcus as he began to look over Anna's injuries for himself. "She's probably sleeping off the adrenalin shock," he added.

"Perhaps," Marcus muttered. "These are not her clothes," he growled as his eyes grew wide with surprised rage.

"She doesn't have Stefan's scent all over her," Edward said stifling a laugh. "I really don't think he tried anything…of that nature," he reassured him. "She's been there a while, she probably did need a change of clothes," he added.

"Of course," Marcus grudgingly agreed. His crimson eyes were inches from hers when she came around with a start. "It is alright, dearest," Marcus quickly assured her stroking the side of her face until she calmed down. "Carlisle will examine you and then we will see to getting you cleaned up," he promised her patting her hand. "Are you still angry with me?" he asked her quietly, oblivious to the other vampires in the room.

"No," Anna admitted swallowing hard. "Getting kidnapped kind of cured me of that," she said almost smiling at how relieved Marcus seemed to be. "Can someone help me to the bathroom, I'm getting queasy again?" she asked closing her eyes against the roaring nausea that threatened to overwhelm her.

"I'll do it," a pixie like vampire said beaming at her. "No offense, but no woman wants her man to see her get sick," she added with an apologetic look to Marcus. "My name is Alice," she said helping Anna to her feat.

"Nice to meet you," Anna said relieved that at least these vampires seemed friendly. It sure beat the alternative, she thought with an inward shrug. "We should hurry," she said urgently and Alice's golden eyes widened as she hurried her down the hall.

* * *

"How bad have your headaches' been?" Carlisle said shining a light in her eyes to check her pupils.

"Sometimes they have been pretty bad," Anna said hoping that she didn't sound like she was whining. "It's the queasiness that's really starting to get to me more than anything. When should that start to go away?" Anna asked as he checked her blood pressure.

"That depends," Carlisle said with a sympathetic smile as he helped her lie back on the table. "Once the exam is complete, I'll have a better idea. So far, so good," he said patting her arm. "Your stomach is slightly distended,' he observed grimly. "Did you receive a blow to your abdomen that you can recall?" he asked gently pressing down.

"Not that I can recall," Anna admitted with a wince. "I was pretty out of it most of the time though. How long was I there for?" she asked as Carlisle frown deepened.

"Three days or so, I believe," he said trying to smile at her reassuringly. "Any other symptoms that I should be aware of?" Carlisle asked arching an eyebrow at her speculatively. She shook her head and soon wished that she hadn't as the pain began to throb again. "When was your last cycle?" he finally asked her quietly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It's always been sporadic. I can't be pregnant if that's what you are thinking," she said giving him a wry smile. "Marcus is the only guy I've been with for a while," she added.

"I need to take some blood," he said quietly. "Were you careful?" he asked looking at her intently as he drew the blood from her arm. She was dumbfounded; Marcus was a vampire; why would she need to use anything? She wondered. "Male vampires are capable of siring offspring," Carlisle said his golden eyes watching her face, checking for any reaction. "I'm not trying to worry you, just so you are more careful next time. You're symptoms could very well be from your time in Stefan's care," he said patting her arm reassuringly. "My wife Esme, has been to the grocery store. It's a trip we don't have to make often but she was worried that you might be hungry. Alice is outside the door and can take you to a room where you can wash up and rest. It'll be a while before I know anything else anyway," he said with a grin.

"Thank you for all you've done for me," Anna said gratefully. "I hope I don't seem rude but I need to ask you something," she began, as her curiosity got the best of her. "Marcus told me that you survive on animal blood is that true?" she asked after he nodded at her reassuringly.

"Yes, it is;" Carlisle said with a small smile. "I don't believe in feeding from humans. Don't worry your blood hardly tempts me," he said teasing her.

"It's not that," Anna said biting her bottom lip as she tried to find a way to phrase her question. "How do you do it? Is it hard not killing people?" she asked wincing slightly at her wording.

"You're thinking of adopting our diet," Carlisle said thoughtfully. Anna nodded eagerly, relieved that she didn't have to go through the ordeal of trying to explain further.

"How hard is it for a newborn to resist? I'd rather not drink human blood if I can help it," she confessed, realizing that in all likelihood Marcus could hear every word. "Marcus told me that it weakens you and distorts your eye color. How damaging is it?" she asked curiously.

"Minimal," Carlisle assured her with a wide and amused grin. "Your eyes will become golden like ours over time and it will be extremely difficult for you. A newborn's thirst is incredibly strong and I doubt that the Volturi will make it easy for you to adopt our lifestyle. I can honestly say that I have no regrets though. I wouldn't have had it any other way," Carlisle admitted approvingly.

"Thank you," Anna replied with a blush. "I hope I didn't come off as rude or anything…" she said letting her voice trail off since she didn't know how to finish her sentence anyway. "What's that noise?" she asked hearing a muffled sound coming from down the hall.

"Your friend was bitten," Carlisle informed her gently. "She's in the throes of the transformation. It's very painful," he said putting his hand on Anna's arm as her eyes widened in horror.

"What happened to her?" Anna demanded desperately. All of her attempts to keep Nikki in the dark had obviously been in vain. Her friend was condemned to this life whether she liked it or not. _And it's all your fault_, an inner voice chastised her. If she hadn't wanted to come home to visit her family one last time, Nikki would still be okay. "Did Alec…?" she began clenching her hands into fists.

"No, he didn't," Carlisle hurried to assure her. "After you were taken, Alec hurried to Seattle to collect your friend and bring her here. When he got there, Stefan's newborn was attacking her. Alec managed to chase him off but he didn't kill him because he chose to tend to your friends needs first. I am sorry to say, the only thing we can do is let her transformation take place. She must have an ability of some kind because despite his best efforts, Alec is unable to numb her senses," Carlisle informed her sadly. "He hasn't left her side," he pointed out watching Anna's reactions carefully. "As soon as her transformation is finished he plans to find the newborn and destroy him," he added.

"His name is Randall," Anna said sharply. "If Alec had left her alone to begin with, she wouldn't be in this condition right now," she muttered feeling rage and guilt swell inside her with equal force.

"Probably not," Carlisle agreed. "These things happen for a reason, even if we can't see that reason at the time. Everything will work out. Now you should go rest," he suggested with a fatherly sigh. Anna nodded glumly but obeyed his instruction without protest. She had a lot to think about and when Nikki awoke she had a feeling that she would have a lot of explaining to do. She had a lot to apologize for.


	9. Chapter 9

Reckoning

"I've examined her twice since we brought her here," Carlisle began with a frown. "Anna is indeed pregnant," he said looking at Marcus sympathetically. "Bella's experience taught us a lot, we have a better idea of what to expect with Anna," Carlisle continued as Marcus sat across from him with his face buried in his hands. "However there are some significant differences between Bella's pregnancy and Anna's. For example, the fetus seems to be developing at twice the rate that Renesemee did but that might be on account of how much older you are than Edward," Carlisle continued.

"How much time to you need to prepare? " Marcus said quietly. "I want the …fetus terminated as quickly and as painlessly as possible," he explained when Carlisle gave him a quizzical look. "I will not endanger her again," he said firmly.

"And I will not perform an abortion on a woman who is unwilling," Carlisle declared just as firmly. "Anna has already been made aware of her condition and has expressed a desire to continue the pregnancy. I will monitor her, care for her and at the earliest _**viable**_ opportunity deliver the child by C-section before it has time to do try and break free," he said before Marcus could express his incredulous outrage.

"Bella died during the delivery did she not? She suffered greatly during the pregnancy as well, I believe," Marcus spat. "I have already lost one wife, I will not risk losing another; especially because of my actions," he said narrowing his eyes. "I will speak to her and make her see reason. Anna has always been very practical by nature. Once she has been persuaded will you then perform the procedure or will I have to take her to Italy and give this…_**thing**_ more time to cause her harm?" Marcus demanded standing up to pace around the living room like a caged animal.

"I will abide by Anna's decision," Carlisle declared rising up from his seat. "If she wants sanctuary with us for the duration of her pregnancy; she will have it. We will protect her and the child if we must," he added with a grimace. "This is a great opportunity. Not just for her but for you both. We were able to revive Bella and make her a vampire. We won't let Anna go as far as she did because now we can guess with far more accuracy about what to expect. If you love her so much would you really deny her this one chance at motherhood? Especially since you know how much it means to her. Just take some time to think before you do anything rash," Carlisle said gently leaving Marcus time to think.

"I know what you are thinking and just because I'm telepathic," Edward said coming into the room a few minutes later with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. "Carlisle isn't threatening you by the way. Or at least he's not trying to," Edward said in amusement. "He already knows how this is going to play out if things get bad. There is no way that my sister is going to stay out of this," he said with a dark chuckle. "My father's just trying to protect his family. Rosalie is already hovering over your beloved," he informed him.

"How set is she on this course? You have read her mind I'm sure," Marcus said in a strangled whisper. "Do I have any hope in succeeding?" he asked.

"No, you don't;" Edward said simply. "She's going to do it whether you're on board with it or not. All you can do at this point is back her up and try not to make the same mistakes I made. We should start stockpiling venom for the delivery, now. Carlisle has a plan, believe it or not. He doesn't like the idea of losing a patient any more than you like the idea of losing a lover. He's just trying to do damage control," he added looking lost in thought.

"I have done this," Marcus said in horror. "I have destroyed her," he hissed looking at his hands as if he expected them to be covered in blood.

"No you haven't," Edward said in exasperation. "You were going to change her anyway. Think about it this way, at least you have managed to give her something she would never have been able to have otherwise. You can be a family, you'll be surprised at how much that changes you. She's not doing it to spite you, she's doing it because she loves you. She views the child as a part of each of you; and that's what she's fighting for," Edward said snickering slightly at how he sounded. "It will be fine. She'll be monitored every step of the way;" he assured Marcus patting the stricken vampire on his broad shoulder.

* * *

"Is he mad at me?" Anna asked weakly as Rosalie came to sit beside her. Rosalie tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder with a sneer.

"He'll adjust," she said with a shrug. "I wish I had gotten to know you before this. I think I might actually like you," Rosalie said with a chuckle. "You're not throwing away your humanity; you can see its value. Your humanity is being taken from you but you're doing the right thing. Don't let them guilt you," she commanded so firmly that Anna couldn't help laughing.

"You really don't like the Volturi do you?" Anna mused. "Are they going to force me to…?" she began unable to finish her sentence because of the urge to cry.

"No. No way. No how," Rosalie said icily. "I fought my brother over Renesemee and I love him. I'll have no problem fighting Marcus and Alec, I don't love them," Rosalie said with a scowl.

"You're being really nice to me. You don't even know me," Anna said frowning in confusion.

"I'm being nice to you because that's what I would want if I were ever in your shoes. Not that I ever could be," Rosalie said bitterly. "The one thing I want more than **_anything_** in the world is permanently out of my reach. I would never let that happen to another person if I could help it," she vowed fiercely.

"I'm sorry," Anna said softly before brightening. "I just thought of the perfect name if it's a girl. If it's a boy I'm still at a loss but I'm hoping that Marcus will come around soon and help me with that," she said grinning.

"What name is that?" Rosalie said both eager and envious at the same time. She may not be able to experience pregnancy for herself but at least she could participate in some way.

"Emily Rose," Anna said sounding very pleased with herself. The more she said the name the more she liked it. She only hoped that Marcus would be happy about it. "What do you think? Do you mind?" she asked suddenly worried that she offended her. After all, Anna had only recently met Rosalie and was considering naming her child after her. It might seem forward and rude, but she _**really**_ liked the name…

"I don't mind and I don't think Emmett would either," Rosalie whispered clearly touched. "If you're sure," she added with an uncertain smile.

"Of course I am," Anna assured her with a wide grin. "You didn't even know me but you and your family came to my rescue. I can't think of a better way to thank you. Besides, I can't explain why Emily Rose just _**feels**_ right," she added pulling up her shirt to look at her already growing belly. "It's going to get really bad, isn't it?" she asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Yes," said Rosalie with a shrug. "Bella had a really rough pregnancy but then again none of us knew how to handle it. We were learning as we went. Yours should be a bit easier, now that we have a better idea about what we're dealing with," she said with a winning smile.

"I wish I could go out baby shopping," Anna said with a laugh. "I don't think I'll be up to it though," she admitted with a sad sigh. "I hope Marcus comes around soon," she said thinking out loud.

"He will. Edward is probably going to talk to him. None of us want another show-down with the Volturi which is where this is heading otherwise. If Marcus doesn't have a problem, then the others can hardly complain. Well, they'll complain but there won't be too much to do about it. Renesemee is half-human and they let her live so that excuse is out, and besides;" Rosalie said with a sly grin. "This child is going to be half theirs. A little prince or princess, a little rank should help protect them. Aro's always been very curious by nature; even if he's a manipulative and ruthless ….you know. This would be his chance to observe a half-vampire up close, instead of through the minds of others. He may not want to pass up that opportunity," she said patting Anna's hand. "Just keep an eye out for them and everything should be fine," Rosalie promised her, trying her best to sound sincere. "If anything happens, let me know," she said softly. "I'll help you think of something," she said gritting her teeth.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Marcus said coming into her room, several hours later. Anna blinked rapidly and began to sit up before he hurried over to her side. "No, stay as you are," he said hastily, sitting beside her on the bed. "You are determined to go through this?" he asked sounding resigned.

"Yes," Anna said softly. "Please, understand;" she pleaded grabbing onto his icy hand and staring into his eyes. "Don't let this tear us apart," she whispered closing her eyes and kissing his palm.

"You're going to be the death of me," Marcus groaned, resigning himself to his fate. "I will speak to Aro. Caius will be strenuously opposed but easily ignored," he said obviously thinking out loud. Until that moment, Anna would never have guessed that Marcus thought so little of his co-king, but then again; the feeling was obviously mutual. "Aro is the only one we would really have to convince," he said grimly. "I don't understand why this is so important to you but as you know, I can deny you nothing," he said gruffly, as if part of him resented this. "I will support your insane wishes," he said somewhat bitterly.

"I love you too," Anna said with a small giggle, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him. "It's going to be fine," she assured him. "Why dwell on the bad? Why not look at the good side to all of this?" she suggested giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Will you come lay with me? Just hold me," she asked biting down on her bottom lip with worry. Marcus shot her an amused glance and lay down beside her with an exasperated sigh.

"I heard you earlier," he said after a few moments of peaceful silence. He reached out and stroked the side of her face tenderly, as he struggled for words. "I do not wish for you to think that I do not care for your feelings but although I support you; I will not say that I am happy about your decision. I wish you would reconsider, even though I can see that you won't," he admitted despondently.

"I won't kill a part of us and that is what our child is," she declared firmly. "Children were something that I thought I would have to give up to be with you but now I don't. This is the best of both worlds. I wish I could make you understand," she admitted feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears. "I know this is off topic but what am I supposed to tell my parents about where I've run off to?" she inquired, frowning as the thought just occurred to her.

"Nothing," Marcus said with a grimace. "I am sorry, my love; but you see, I had to kill you," he explained sheepishly. Anna's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in alarm. "No, no, no;" he said with a husky chuckle. "Don't fret. When you were kidnapped and Nikki was bitten I had to come up with a cover story and the simplest one was to fake your death. As far as your family knows, you and Nikki died in a car crash. I've already seen to all the details. I'm sorry but its better this way," he said reluctantly. "I've taken so much from you the least I could do is give you this," he said almost as if he were chastising himself.

"I guess you're right," Anna agreed laying her head on his chest and fighting back sobs. Having her in their lives would only endanger her family, she realized with a painful stab. The only way they could be safe is if she put distance between herself and them….permanently. She didn't like it but then again she couldn't really see any other choice. "How's Nikki?" she finally managed to whisper.

"She is doing better. The transformation is almost complete," he assured her stroking her hair gently. "She will be a powerful vampire, I suspect;" he said with a chuckle. "Although the circumstances are terrible, I am grateful that you at least have someone from your old life in your new one. It should help make the transition go more smoothly for you," he murmured giving her a gentle kiss.

"I need to know something else," Anna said looking up into his crimson eyes with a frown. "You killed Jay didn't you?" she asked already knowing the answer but needing to see the confirmation that was now written on his face. "Why?" she asked frowning even more. "He didn't know anything," she added.

"He harmed you," Marcus said with a shrug. "I wasn't going to tolerate that. I am a vampire; killing is something I have gotten used to doing. He was a brute and a cad; his life meant nothing more than a meal to me," he said in a practical voice. "You are mine," he said, sending chills up her spine. She had never been afraid of Marcus before but she could see that she definitely didn't want to be on his bad side. "When you are changed you will understand better. It is in our nature to be territorial and protective of our treasures," he mused tracing her lips with the tip of his finger. "I have been so frightened," he whispered giving her a fervent kiss. "I am glad you are back safely," he said against her lips.

"I'm sorry I got so mad," she said pulling him closer. He may have killed her ex-boyfriend but in a weird twisted way he had meant well, she thought with a sigh. "The next time that something upsets me like that I promise to come and yell at you about it," she promised grinning against his lips, enjoying the way his body shook with quiet laughter.

"How did you find out, by the way?" Marcus asked running his hand down her side. Anna froze with a worried look on her face and he instantly knew. "I will speak to Alec and Aro about this," he said in a dark voice. "I do not know what Alec was playing at but he went too far," he hissed.

"Its past now," Anna said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him even closer to her. "Let's just move on from here," she pleaded, desperate to avoid another confrontation.

"Oh, woman;" he moaned as she kissed him again. "You really are trying to kill me aren't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**New Beginnings**

"So, you're knocked up," a familiar voice said behind her. Nikki was leaning against the doorframe, her red eyes staring at Anna coldly. "Congratulations," Nikki said sauntering into the room with Jasper in tow. He was probably there to make sure that Nikki didn't loose control and drain her. To her surprise, Nikki actually looked perfectly in control of herself but then again she could be hanging on by a thread and Anna would never know.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked her quietly, just to break the silence that had filled the room. She winced when Nikki threw back her head and laughed out loud, clearly not amused in the slightest.

"I guess stupid questions are an ice breaker of sorts," Nikki said clasping her hands in front of her. "Of course, I am not; but I will be. I'm a survivor," she said with determination. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say this is why you didn't want me to hang around Alec," Nikki deduced. "I'm keeping my temper in check," she told Jasper with a wry smile. "You could have told me," she said turning back to Anna; her voice wavering slightly. "I would never have told a soul, I would never have let on that I knew," she said taking a deep breath before clenching her hands to her sides. Jasper came up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder; looking at her sympathetically. Anna thought she heard Jasper tell Nikki that she was doing well but she couldn't tell.

"Aro reads minds. One touch and he'd realize that I had told you and you'd have a death sentence," Anna said blinking back tears. "It's inadequate but I am really sorry," she said softly. "I didn't want this life for you," she said ashamed.

"Anna, get over yourself," Nikki said in exasperation; startling Anna. "There are worse things that could have happened to me, worse things have happened to me actually," Nikki said with a sigh. "I really don't mind. I just would have appreciated a little warning; 'Hi, I'm bringing a bunch of vampires over so try not to bleed' or something like that," Nikki said wryly. "I'm glad that you're okay too," she said slowly walking over to Anna as if testing her strength.

"I'm so sorry," Anna said noting how Jasper tensed when Nikki put her cool arms around her. "I didn't mean for this to happen," she sobbed.

"Of course not," Nikki said kissing her forehead. "I am going to be fine," Nikki said pulling away smiling. "Now, you're swelling up fast. Is that normal? You're not planning on breastfeeding are you?" she teased.

"I guess so," Anna said with a shrug. "I'm going to be changed right after the delivery. Marcus is on the phone talking to his brothers. They aren't particularly happy," Anna said wrinkling her nose guiltily.

"They'll deal or I'll mutilate their genitals," Nikki said dismissively. "See? I'm still me," Nikki assured her pulling away. "Now, I need to go hunting," Nikki said turning to Jasper who nodded at Anna before taking Nikki, who had begun to shake slightly hurriedly from the room.

* * *

"Aro?" Anna said sitting on the back deck holding the cellphone to her ear. She'd decided to call Aro while Marcus, Alec and Nikki were out hunting. If things went badly, she wanted to do what she could to ensure that Aro knew that Marcus was clearly not behind this whole ordeal. "May I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, Anna; what have you gotten into?" he said sounding both indulgent and exasperated. "You've caused quite a mess for me to clean up, you know;" he said in a tired voice.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. You've done so much for me and now I bet you're wishing you never met me huh?" Anna said nervously. "I just want you to know that I don't mean any harm, despite how it looks," she said with a resigned sigh.

"Do you fully understand what you're doing?" Aro said his voice oozing concern. "This is quite a path you have decided to walk, my dear;" he added.

"Is this your way of saying that you don't want to be called Uncle Aro?" Anna said surprising herself with the ability to tease him despite her inner turmoil. "I bet Caius is a real joy to be around, right now," she went on when he chuckled.

"Oh, Caius is quite irate," Aro declared cheerfully. "But he is usually that way, the only difference is that now he has a cause," he added dismissively.

"Are you mad at me?" Anna asked swallowing hard. She was desperately trying to avoid any type of showdown because of her or her actions. Now, that Nikki was turned she would be involved and she knew that Alec's loyalty lied with the Volturi. If it came to a battle, the lines would be drawn and people would die. People she loved, people she just met and even people she hated. There just had to be a way around this, she thought.

"Worried, my dear; worried," he crooned. "Though I am appreciative of the work you've been doing with the Cullens. Marcus says that you have made quite an impression on them," he mused. He's fishing for information, she realized with a jolt.

"They are wonderful people," she said honestly. "You were right when you said that I had nothing to fear from them," she added hoping to get her point across. "Mr. Cullen has been taking wonderful care of us. I can see why you're so fond of him," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, Carlisle is a very talented doctor and a gentle man," Aro agreed pleasantly. "I appreciate your calling me, Anna;" Aro said with a weary sigh.

"Will you be here for the birth?" Anna blurted out, unsure of why she had even asked. Aro paused on the other line, clearly startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. Forget I said anything, I know you have better things to do," she went on with a wince.

"Would you like me to be there?" Aro asked after he collected himself. Anna was momentarily distracted by Alice's sudden urge to dance, which seemed to greatly amuse everyone in the living room behind her.

"If it's not too much trouble," Anna said closing her eyes. "I guess I'm more nervous than I thought," she said with a little laugh.

"It is perfectly normal," Aro said seeming far more cheerful. "It would be quite an experience to see how a half-vampire actually develops first hand…" he said sounding almost giddy. "I do have an awful lot of obligations here however and I think we can both agree that leaving my dear brother Caius; entirely in charge even for a short time would be a bad idea. He can be quite rash you know," Aro said with a chuckle. Alice tapped on the window and held up a sign for her to read.

"Well, I could see if everyone would be willing to go to Italy," she said following Alice's suggestion and quirking an eyebrow at her enthusiastic clapping. "I mean we still have to plan the wedding and you said you wanted the Cullens there anyway…" she suggested suddenly feeling inspired.

"Two birds with one stone!" Aro said sounding almost as enthusiastic as Alice. "What a lovely idea, my dear. Very practical, I can make the arrangements immediately. I daresay, this is quite an opportunity," he said excitedly. "I have so much to see to my dear. I'm afraid I will have to let you go," Aro added sounding quite pleased.

"Thank you. Yeah, I imagine that Caius will be ever so excited to see all of us again," she teased, relieved to hear Aro's laughter.

"Yes, he will be quite difficult," Aro agreed. "I will handle him. I hope to see you soon," he added hanging up the phone. Anna stood outside a few moments, trying to sift through her conversation with Aro; looking for any warning signs she could have missed.

"Alice, why did I volunteer your family for a visit with the Volturi?" Anna asked coming back into the house feeling incredibly confused.

"To prevent a war," she said giving a very smug smile. "Uncle Aro was a nice touch, by the way," she added seemingly oblivious to the nervous stares of her family. "It will work," Alice insisted stomping her foot with an adorable pout on her face. "Aro is a control freak but he's also very curious by nature. This is his chance to see a half vampire up close and personal; without us looking over his shoulder and on his turf. That should relax him. Also, this half vampire is the child of his co-king; murdering his kid might set Marcus off and Aro needs him. So if there is any way around it, Aro will be more than willing to explore that option. If we go to Italy, he can check in on us and see what we're doing, all under the guise of friendly hospitality. Besides, he likes Anna," Alice concluded sounding exasperated. "By the way, Jane hates you passionately. She thinks you're trying to usurp her role of Aro's favorite and in case you haven't noticed; she's the jealous type. So, watch out," Alice warned her with a sympathetic grimace.

"Is it our only way out?" Jasper asked looking at his wife thoughtfully. "Nobody here likes the idea of an extended stay with the Volturi," he added grimly.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Alice said reluctantly. "He doesn't want to fight us if it can be avoided. Even if the Volturi win a battle with us, half their coven would be decimated. More if he loses any of his main vampires like Chelsea. He's not going to want to take that risk if he doesn't have too," she said as Carlisle exchanged a wary look with Esme. "There's no other way, we'll have to be very careful but its our only way out of a fight," Alice said sighing as Rosalie came up to Anna and put her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Anna whispered. "You're only in this mess because you've been kind to me," she said shaking her head.

"Nonsense. The Volturi has been after us for years. This would just be an excuse," Rosalie said grimly. Emmett caught Anna's eye and gave her a wink, making her smile. For some reason he reminded her of a giant teddy bear. Edward stifled a laugh which confused Anna until she remembered that he was a telepath.

"If we have no choice, we have no choice;" Carlisle said reluctantly.

* * *

"Are you sure this is normal?" Anna heard Marcus ask outside the bathroom door. She was once again leaning over the toilet, feeling incredibly weak and sick. They were running late for the plane that Aro had chartered them and Anna couldn't really bring herself to care about the house full of vampires who were probably sighing with impatience as they waited on her to finish.

"Yes," she heard Bella say before she knocked on the bathroom door. "Anna, can I come in? I have something that might make you feel a lot better," she said. Anna tried to answer her but was unable to. Luckily for her, Bella seemed to understand and came in the bathroom giving a very concerned Marcus a small smile. "I've been there," she said gently, rubbing her back soothingly until Anna was finished. "Here, drink this," Bella said handing her a sports bottle. "Trust me, you'll be surprised how much it helps," she added raising her eyebrows for emphasis. Anna nodded and took a sip, hoping that it wouldn't upset her stomach too much.

"Thank you," Anna said as Bella grabbed a wet washcloth and began to gently wipe her forehead and the back of her neck, trying to get all the sweat off. "What is this? Its delicious," Anna said in amazement.

"Trust me, you'd rather not know," Bella said with a knowing look on her face. "We've packed several more bottles for you. We've put them in a cooler," she said kindly. "You're growing out of your clothes," she observed with a small smile.

"How much worse is this going to get? I just want to prepare myself," Anna said finishing the drink and feeling ten times better. "I can handle anything if I know its coming," she said when Bella looked reluctant.

"Well, the baby might break a few ribs; when it gets bigger," Bella reluctantly warned her. "You're going to become very, very, very tired. Your dreams might become very vivid. Think of every pregnancy symptom magnified a hundred fold," she said softly. "But it's all temporary," she said helping her to her feet and flushing the toilet. "I'll give you some piece while you finish washing up," Bella said with a smile and left the bathroom with the empty bottle.

"How can I help?" Marcus said unable to contain himself any longer and coming into the bathroom. "Surely there is something I can do for you," he said anxiously.

"Actually, I'd like some more of whatever Bella gave me. My stomach has calmed down a lot. I might actually be able to eat something," she said thinking it was best to give Marcus a mission so that he didn't go crazy.

"I will see to it that you have your drink and some food," Marcus said seeming relieved that he had a task. It helped make him feel less helpless and more in control of an out of control situation. "I will meet you down stairs," he promised hurrying out of the bathroom so that she could finish brushing her teeth.

* * *

Felix, Demetri and Jane met them at the airstrip, apparently finished with their assigned task. Jane didn't seem to know who to glare at more, Anna, Bella or Nikki; who was draped flirtatiously around her twin. Luckily for everyone, Jane had decided to keep her mouth shut. Hopefully, it was lucky for everyone, Anna thought sourly. Jane might be plotting their downfall for all she knew, catching Edward's golden stare he gave her a brief nod as if to say that she was right but that he was keeping a close eye on her. Jane kept quiet until they had all taken their seats and were ready for departure. Her crimson eyes locked with Nikki's and a smirk appeared on her lips. She's picked her victim, Anna thought with a small snort. Nikki didn't look the slightest bit intimidated but then again she didn't know how sadistic Jane could be.

"So, brother; you've brought home a stray," she purred making it clear that she was eyeing Nikki and not liking what she saw.

"She's no stray, Jane;" Alec said firmly enough that Anna felt a little better about her friend's safety. "She is mine," he added frowning.

"You're a newborn aren't you?" Jane asked with false sweetness. "You seem to be handling your thirst exceptionally well," she observed cocking her head to the side.

"It's no worse than a nicotine fit," Nikki said with a disinterested shrug. "Look, let's just cut the crap. I'm not going to steal your brother away from you. You're very close and I would never come between that. However, if you like we can light the torch for Bitch Fest but that really wouldn't accomplish anything except tormenting your brother. So, how about we find something we can like about each other so that everyone can come out smelling like a rose," Nikki said bluntly. Jane seemed taken aback by Nikki's direct nature but seemed oddly pleased by it.

"You go for the throat don't you?" Jane purred in amusement. Nikki pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding at her with a wide grin.

"I say when we get a chance you and me hang out and make Alec here wonder what we're saying to each other," Nikki suggested playfully. Alec did not look amused, Jane however looked like she wanted to chuckle. "Then we can give him knowing looks and mess with his head," she said poking him in the shoulder. "Don't be mad," Nikki said leaning her head against his shoulder and giving a playful whimper, rolling her eyes up at him pitifully.

"Knock it off," he said gruffly but he looked down at Nikki with a small smile. Perhaps Anna had misjudged him, she wondered looking over at them thoughtfully. Alec met Anna's eyes and all humor drained from his face. _Maybe not_, Anna thought before looking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Homecoming**

"We are landing," Marcus whispered, gently nudging Anna awake with his elbow. "Do you need more refreshment?" he asked her as she rubbed her eyes and sit up straighter in her seat. Anna nodded, fighting back a yawn; she felt like she could sleep forever.

"Thank you," Anna said smiling at him, taking the bottle that he offered her. "Your shoulder is a very comfy pillow," she joked taking a drink. "I hope I didn't drool on you or anything," she said with a small smile.

"No, you did not drool;" Marcus said with twitching lips and shaking shoulders. "However you did snore quite loudly almost the entire trip," he informed her nodding at the people around them. "Nikki suggested pinching your nose closed but Alice was able to persuade her not to. However she did use her cell phone to document the event, if you are ever interested in watching," he added chuckling at Anna's horror struck expression. Anna turned to look at Nikki who held up her cellphone proudly.

"You were loud," Nikki complained defensively. "I've never heard a person make that kind of noise before," she grumbled irritably. Alec put his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear that made Nikki sigh. "Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm just thirsty," she told Anna as Alec kissed her temple; much to Jane's amusement.

"I'm sorry. I don't normally snore," Anna said feeling her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Is that normal?" she asked looking over at an amused Carlisle.

"It can be. So far you are doing just fine. Don't worry about the snoring," he assured her as Emmett leaned over and asked Nikki to forward the video she took to his cellphone. "How do you feel?" Carlisle asked as Esme reached out and touched Emmett's arm with motherly reproach.

"Really hungry," Anna admitted finishing her drink. "I don't know what you put in this, but it's delicious," she said gesturing to her empty bottle. Nikki shot her a dark look but remained unusually quiet. "What are we going to do now?" she asked leaning against Marcus' shoulder with a tired sigh.

"We meet with Aro at the castle," Marcus explained with a frown. "What happens after that depends on how events unfold from there," he added glancing at Alice who shot him a reassuring grin. "I am sorry that you had to leave your daughter behind," Marcus said looking at Bella and Edward in sympathy.

"Jacob was more than happy to watch over her, besides it's the middle of the school year on the reservation anyway," Edward said with a small smile. Anna looked down at her hands; she understood perfectly well why they wouldn't want to bring their daughter with them. If things got ugly she would be an easy target, in their place Anna would have done the exact same thing. "Don't worry so much," Edward said shooting Anna a wry smile. Oh, yeah he's a mind reader, why do I keep forgetting that? Anna thought feeling slightly embarrassed.

"We'll get you something to drink when we land," Alec said grabbing Nikki's hand and giving it a squeeze. "It won't be much longer now," he promised glancing at Jasper who gave him a sharp nod.

"I'll be okay, I'm just uncomfortable," Nikki assured him with a small smile. "As long as no one bleeds around me before I can feed, I should be good," she added obviously trying not to look at Anna.

* * *

"How nice it is to see all of our friends again," Aro crooned opening his arms in welcome as they entered the throne room. "Now, how are you doing; my dear?" Aro said coming up to kiss Anna on the cheek. She desperately hoped that was a good sign.

"Tired and a bit hungry but other than that; I'm well. Thank you," Anna said reaching over to grab Marcus' hand. Marcus extended his other hand to Aro while never taking his eyes off of Anna.

"We have so much to do, so much to do. Why, the happy occasions are simply raining down on us. Marcus has finally found a mate and our Alec has as well, it seems;" he said turning his milky eyes over to Nikki who was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. "What is your name, my dear?" he asked extending his hand to her.

"Nikki," she said looking at him skeptically. "Forgive me for asking but are you always this happy?" she asked as he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"You have found yourself an extraordinary mate, dear Alec. Simply, extraordinary!" Aro said dropping Nikki's hand with a grin. "I can't hear her thoughts at all, my own are merely reflected back to me. Such a useful talent," he murmured choosing to ignore Nikki's question about his cheerful nature. "Such possibilities," he said in a low voice, looking at Nikki's incredulous expression with an amused grin. "Carlisle, my old friend; I hope you and your family are doing well. It is so good to see you again under far more pleasant circumstances," he said clasping Carlisle's hand in his own. "Well, I should let you all get settled in. There is so much to do. Weddings to plan, parties to arrange; so much excitement all at once. I need to speak with my brother and the rest of the guard about their trip. Heidi will show you all to your rooms," Aro said with a wide smile. Anna looked at Edward out of the corner of her eye, although he didn't seem relaxed; he didn't seemed overly worried either. Anna took some comfort in that.

"This way," Heidi said, beckoning them with a smirk to follow her. Anna looked back at Marcus as they walked away. Marcus gave her a soft smile before following Aro and the others out of the opposite door. Anna caught Rosalie's eye and frowned, if everything was going well; why did she have this sinking feeling in her stomach? She thought worriedly.

"Because you're not stupid," Edward whispered in her ear solemnly. "I haven't heard anything too alarming yet but we should all stay close together; just in case," he advised. Nikki's jaw tightened and although she kept walking, her hands were clenched into fists at her side. Anna wondered if she was just reacting to Edward's warning or if she had heard something else with her vampire hearing. Sometimes being the only human around really sucked.

* * *

"I haven't heard anything particularly alarming yet. Aro seems to still be making up his mind," Edward said as they all sat in Marcus and Anna's living chamber. "I can't tell yet, if he's truly undecided or if he's just put of making a decision because of how Alice's visions work though. I am listening," he assured the group.

"We're on his turf. I don't like it," Emmett said crossing his arms with a frown. "We are all sitting ducks," he added with a snort.

"He does stand to lose a lot if we start fighting, even here. Aro is very practical I am sure he realizes that," Carlisle murmured looking thoughtful.

"Why would Happy-pants want to fight?" Nikki asked causing Emmett to roar in laughter and even Esme's lips twitched slightly at Aro's new nickname. "I feel like there's part of the story I'm missing here," she said when the laughter subsided.

"They may view Anna's pregnancy as a threat and decide to …..," Jasper said allowing his voice to trail off, everyone had understood him anyway. Nikki stood there very still for a moment before Alice bolted straight up in here chair. "What did you see?" Jasper demanded urgently.

"Don't do anything stupid," Alice warned Nikki. "We're trying to avoid a fight not cause one," she added her lips set in a firm line. "I can understand having the urge to kick someone where it hurts but don't go starting trouble," she said narrowing her eyes. "See? I can still see you," she said suddenly smug.

"If anyone tries anything with my friend or her kid; I will rip their junk off and shove it down their throat," Nikki growled fiercely. "Don't worry, I won't start anything but I will find a way to finish it if it comes down to that. I have your back," Nikki said giving Anna a wink before forcing herself to relax.

"More importantly so do I," Marcus said suddenly appearing in the doorway. His crimson eyes flicked around the room in amusement. "Strength in numbers I presume?" he said chuckling. "Aro is not planning on any hostilities; in fact he is doing his best to keep Caius in line. Our co-king is being quite unreasonable but then again what else can one expect?" Marcus said wrapping his arms around Anna as she walked over to him.

"Where do we stand?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Right now, all is well;" Marcus assured them with a smile. "I suspect it is largely in part to the stalemate that we have. Your cousins have heard of your stay here and are also coming. On the rare occasions that Anna is not by my side, am I right in assuming that she will be with one of you?" Marcus asked glancing over Anna's pale skin with some concern. "Alec will not fight Nikki, Jane will not fight without Alec and Nikki would side with you. We have each other for protection it seems. You should rest, Anna. You are looking quite unwell," Marcus added looking over at Carlisle with grim worry.

"You worry too much," Anna said hoping that she sounded upbeat. "Now that you're back I think I will have a nap though," she added taking Rosalie's hand when she came over to her. She was feeling dizzy again and it was good to have the support of another person. Marcus waited until Rosalie had taken Anna over to their bedroom to turn around and face Carlisle.

"How many weeks must we wait? Aro is already procuring an incubator for the infant," Marcus demanded with his lips set in a firm line. "She is already begun to weaken," he said through tight lips.

"I'll have to examine her again to be sure but my current estimate puts us at around two to three more weeks minimum," Carlisle said with a frown of his own. "She is already doing a lot better than Bella did," he added hoping to encourage Marcus. "Bella may have gotten so weak so fast because we didn't know how to take care of her," he pointed out. "Anna has the benefit of that experience," Carlisle added.

"Who will be present at the surgery?" Marcus demanded pacing. "The less vampires around the better I should say," he muttered.

"I will be present, and Edward will be present. He's the one that saved Bella and that experience is invaluable," Carlisle said nodding his agreement.

"Aro will also be there, he's promised to ingest as much blood as possible beforehand. He also wants to be present at all of her medical examinations and it is probably best to indulge him," Marcus said cutting his eyes over to Edward thoughtfully. "Does he mean her harm?" he asked directly.

"No, he seems torn. He is definitely curious about how things are progressing. The idea of vampire hybrids are fascinating to him. He sees the potential to use them to blend in more when human interaction is called for. He thinks they might be a better alternative than hiring humans that are hoping to turn," Edward explained with a frown. "He is however very nervous about the whole ordeal. He doesn't like it when there's a wild card, hybrids could either be the best idea he's ever had or the worst. He's very torn but the fact that this is your child and not some random vampire's does present a problem for him if he decides to eliminate it," Edward said bluntly.

"Yes. It does," Marcus said darkly. "If he wants to kill the child he must also kill the mother and he knows that I will never allow that," he muttered thoughtfully. "Have you seen anything?" Marcus asked looking over at Jasper and Alice.

"No but all that means is that he hasn't made a decision yet," she said with a sigh. "This would be so much easier if no one knew how my visions worked," she grumbled crossing her arms.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Bella said with a grin. "Edward was nervous to and everything worked out in the end," she said patting her husband's knee.

"Females are so confusing," Marcus complained in exasperation and Edward had to fight the urge to laugh. "Anna says that as well. Everything will be fine and wonderful, according to her. It baffles me why it is not only important that I allow her to go through this horrific ordeal but that I must show optimistic _**enthusiasm**_ for her suicide as well," he said so gruffly that Emmett barely had time to turn his laugh into a cough. "It is clearly a _**woman thing**_," he added with a frustrated growl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Preparations**

"How does it feel?" Aro whispered as Carlisle measured Anna's now very swollen stomach. "When the child moves how does it feel?" he clarified when Anna turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"I don't quite know how to describe it," Anna admitted with a thoughtful frown. "May I?" she asked reaching over for his hand. "The baby is shifting position," she quickly explained. Aro eagerly allowed her to put his hand on her stomach, nearly bursting with curiosity.

She only wished that Marcus seemed that interested in their baby, she thought wistfully. Marcus had hardly been around her since she started to show. Anna knew that this whole ordeal was hard for him to accept but she couldn't help being hurt. On the rare occasions they were together he seemed to go to great lengths to avoid talking about the baby. "Do you feel that?" Anna asked Aro with a weak smile as her baby gave a sharp kick against his hand.

"Yes!" Aro said excitedly, turning to Carlisle with a grin. "I only wish I had your Edward's gift," he said with a sigh. "I would desperately like to know what the infant is thinking. I know that his daughter had some form of reason in the womb, I would have liked to know for sure if it is a common trait," he mused impulsively putting his ear to her stomach; she could only guess that he was either trying to hear the heartbeat or listen for other movement.

"We tried to perform an ultrasound on Bella when she was pregnant with Renesemee but were unable to get any results," Carlisle said trying to give Anna a reassuring smile. "We'll do one on Anna in a few moments but I expect similar results," he murmured checking her blood pressure.

"Where's Marcus?" Anna asked. "Isn't he coming?" she questioned looking from one man to the other. Aro straightened and gave her his usual cheerful grin.

"He's just tidying up some business, my dear;" he crooned taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "You must remember that in our day most men did not participate in this sort of thing. He's not trying to be insensitive, he's merely stuck in that mindset," he assured her before turning to Carlisle and bombarding him with questions. Anna frowned as the men talked, partially glad that they were; for the moment at least too preoccupied to notice her anguish. When the door opened she turned towards it eagerly, hoping to see Marcus but saw Rosalie instead.

"I'm hope that I'm not intruding," Rosalie said coming to stand on the other side of Anna and grasping her hand. "I thought you might need a little womanly support," she teased her.

"It's fine with me," Anna said giving her a frail smile. She was very touched that Rosalie would even think of that. In truth, she did need someone to talk to and although Carlisle was nice enough; he was her doctor and a man; and Aro was well…..Aro. She was starting to hurt all over, she didn't want to say anything to Aro because it might get back to Marcus and he was skittish enough as it was. She didn't want to throw any fuel on the fire. Once she heard Aro chuckle, she remembered that he still had her other hand clasped in his. He had heard everything she just thought. Well, she supposed it was no big deal if he knew that her head was pounding, her back was aching, her feet were swollen, her vision was blurry and every time the baby kicked it felt like a heavy weight boxer hand punched her in the ribcage. Like Bella had told her before, every pregnancy symptom would be amplified to the hundredth power. Bring the pain, she thought with a small smile when the baby kicked; as if to remind her they were there.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Marcus said coming into their room that night and sitting on the bed beside her, staring off into space. Anna struggled to sit up, so that she could face him.

"Pregnant, how about you?" she said trying to tease him, and although he gave her a small smile; she could tell his heart wasn't in it. "You're never going to come around are you?" she asked quietly, fighting the urge to cry.

"I do not mean to be hurtful," he whispered before giving her a sad smile. "That is the last thing that I wish to be, especially to you," he said turning slightly to clasp her hand in his. "I have been thoroughly lectured on the error of my ways," he said bemused. "Several times," he watching her cheeks redden in embarrassment with a dry chuckle.

"Rosalie?" Anna guessed with a wince. After her exam, her and Rosalie had a long talk. Anna hadn't meant to say as much as she did but it had just felt so good to talk about her fears and anxieties with someone and Rosalie surprisingly enough; was a good listener. Anna had worried slightly when Rosalie had left her rooms earlier that she might say something. Her golden eyes flashed with the same intensity that Nikki's did when she was about to give someone a piece of her mind. Anna had just hoped that she was reading into things but apparently she hadn't.

"Her too," Marcus said raising his eyebrows. "And with Nikki, and with Bella, and with Carlisle, Jasper, and Aro. I did not however expect a talk with Caius," Marcus said watching the shock fill her features. "That was my reaction as well," he said chuckling without my amusement.

"I don't understand. I thought that Caius was against this pregnancy in the first place," Anna said when she had recovered enough composure to speak.

"Oh he is," Marcus quickly assured her. "He vehemently opposes it however, that was not his point. His point seemed to be that since we were doing this and had proper sanction to do this; I was being remiss in my duties as your mate. Caius is many things most of them not good, but he is a good husband to Athenodora; no one can argue that," Marcus said thoughtfully. "I did not mean to abandon you. I am sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright. You're here now," she said burying her face against his chest as he turned to embrace her. "That's all that matters," she said softly.

"I don't know if I can go through this again," Marcus whispered against her hair. "If you do not survive, I do not think I can go through such pain again," he admitted, almost as if he were ashamed.

"I don't think it will come to that," she said with a smile. "If it does you have to promise me something. You have to go on, you have to try and be happy," she said earnestly. "And you have to take care of the piece of me that's left," she said putting his hand on her stomach and holding it there. "Please, you have to promise me," she said hating the tortured expression on his face. "You have to give them the love that I won't be able to, and tell them about me when they ask. Please, say that you'll do this for me," she begged.

"I can deny you nothing," he said hoarsely. "I will go on and I will care for the child," he reluctantly agreed. "I wish you did not make me promise that," he whispered.

"I want you to try and be happy too," she said urgently. "I want you to mourn me, remember me but let me go; so that you can find happiness again. I don't want you to torture yourself. Promise me that too," she added solemnly; remembering how Marcus was when she had first met him.

"I don't know if I can," he said honestly. "I will try; but let us hope that it doesn't come to that," he said miserably.

"It won't," she promised leaning in to give him a kiss, only to be surprised at how desperately he returned it. She hoped that this was one promise she could keep.

* * *

"Open this!" Alice squealed thrusting a box into Anna's surprised hands. Anna gave her a grateful smile and tore off the bow with as much flourish as she could muster. When she had looked in the mirror this morning, she almost didn't recognize herself. Her eyes were slightly sunken in and her skin was unnaturally pale but what startled her the most was how thin she seemed to have gotten. She looked almost emaciated, and she was glad that no one decided to bring a camera to her surprise baby shower. She had no desire to remember how horrible she looked or felt.

"It's beautiful," Anna said appreciatively, holding up the baby outfit for all to see. "Thank you," she added sincerely. "I wasn't expecting this," she said with a chuckle.

"Well, Bella never got one, and since we're all very uncomfortable here we thought that a baby shower would be the perfect thing to take our minds off of this drama. Besides, as much as I would love to take credit for this; it was Rosalie's idea," Alice gushed shoving another box into Anna's hands with enthusiasm. "I think Jane was disappointed when we explained what a baby shower really was," Alice said laughing with Rosalie and Bella while Esme looked on indulgently.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Esme said sobering instantly when the box slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. Anna opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out and her eyes locked with Rosalie's, as pain began to twist her features. "Alice, go get help," Esme commanded urgently as Anna fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

"I remember this," Bella whispered in horror, helping Rosalie and Esme set her down on a chaise lounge. "I thought she wasn't that far along yet," Bella whispered anxiously.

"She wasn't," Rosalie insisted frantically as she gently pulled Anna's hair away from her face. At that moment, Anna seemed to find her voice and her screams were heard by nearly every vampire in the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

The Birth

Everything was in hyper-focus as Anna entered the impromptu delivery room and was placed on the table by Rosalie as Carlisle and Edward rushed into the room with syringes in hand. "Rosalie, could you wait outside with the others. When Marcus shows up he is probably going to want to come barreling in here, and this is a delicate situation," Edward asked and after shooting a worried look at Anna; Rosalie complied.

An oxygen masked was placed on her face by Carlisle as Edward administered painkillers. "The baby…." She rasped as the painkillers began to take effect. Her eyes fluttered shut as she heard the doors bang open and heavy footsteps approach her bed.

"What has happened?" demanded Aro as Anna opened her eyes. "You said we had to wait to deliver," he added in confusion as Carlisle put up a cloth barrier so that Anna would not see what was going on.

"Have you fed?" Edward asked in a business like tone. Anna managed to open her eyes and see Aro nod, looking both curious and alarmed. "Where's the venom?" Edward asked and Carlisle nodded down at the tray he was bringing over. "Is Alec going to be able to numb her from afar?" Edward asked Aro.

"He's on his way. Since no one was expecting anything to happen yet he was….occupied with other matters," Aro informed them before leaning over Anna and grasping her hand. "It will be alright," he said with a weak smile.

"The baby….too early," she mumbled, trying to think through the fog that was rolling through her brain. "If I….take care of Marcus and the baby?" she asked fighting to keep her eyes open. "Please…." She begged as reality began to slip away.

"Of course," Aro said with a thick voice. "I would be honored…." She heard before the world went completely black. Whether it was Alec's power or the drugs; she didn't know and she didn't care.

* * *

"Edward," Carlisle called as he worked on Anna's incision. "We've got a big problem," he said meeting Aro's curious eyes.

"What now?" Edward asked coming over to see for himself. "That's why she was growing so large, so fast," he murmured. "There are two babies instead of one. Did you get more than one incubator?" Edward asked as Carlisle took a deep breath before leaning over to open the first sac with his teeth.

"Yes, I ordered three actually. In an attempt to be prepared," Aro said shaking from resisting the scent of Anna's blood. "Once again I envy you your control, dear friend;" he said tearing his eyes away from the incision with great effort.

"It is not without difficulty," Carlisle admitted gently pulling the child from the sac; as it began to give a weak cry. "If they were human infants they would never survive," Carlisle said clipping the cord and handing the squirming infant to Edward's waiting hands. "It's a boy," Carlisle said sparing Aro a brief glance. Aro took a steadying breath before walking over to stand beside Carlisle as he opened up the second sac with quick precision.

Aro was careful to stay out of the way but his red eyes were widening in silent excitement and curiosity. "Thank you for having Alec, assist in this;" Carlisle said softly. "It does help a lot," he added.

"It is no trouble," Aro said in a whisper. "This is truly an amazing event," he said eagerly. "Why did she go into labor? I thought these children forced their way out of the womb by tearing open their mother's flesh," Aro said watching Carlisle as he guided the second baby out of the opening.

"We don't know yet, but if the children survive it may be a blessing. There's a lot less damage for the venom to repair this way," Carlisle said before stiffening in alarm. "The second child is a girl and she's not breathing," Carlisle said hurriedly clipping the cord so that he could concentrate on reviving the child. "Edward, when you're finished with the boy I need you to see to Anna," Carlisle said hurrying over to a table he had set up with medical supplies. "Aro, could you see about injecting the venom into Anna's veins," Carlisle asked. Aro eagerly went over to where the syringes lay spread out and happily complied. He reminded Edward briefly of a kid at Disney land.

"Can I help?" Rosalie said, poking her head into the room hesitantly. "I think the entire castle is waiting in the hall. Caius is restraining Marcus so I am not needed there," she added solemnly.

"Yes, you can tell everyone that its twins," Edward said before trying to soothe the angry boy infant as he washed him up. Rosalie grinned happily until she saw how frantically Carlisle was working. "The girl wasn't breathing; Carlisle is doing what he can. Can you also get us some more blankets, Rosalie," Edward said eager to clear the room of all nonessential vampires. Rosalie slowly nodded and left.

"I've emptied all the syringes. I injected the last one into directly into her heart, as you did with Bella," Aro said proudly walking over to the incubator that had the little boy in it and staring in wonder. "How long will he have to be in there?" Aro questioned excitedly. "We have Heidi fixing up a room for you," he crooned tapping on the glass. "Uncle Aro does sound nice," he murmured looking at the child thoughtfully for a few moments. "How is the girl?" he asked walking over to Carlisle, suddenly more business-like.

"I've managed to keep her airways clear but it's still not good," Carlisle said frowning in concentration.

"I'll get out of the way, now and let you gentlemen get back to your work. I daresay, Caius is probably at his wits end by now," Aro said gleefully.

* * *

"Congratulations, brother," Aro said giving Marcus a hug. "You have a beautiful little boy of your very own! You have outdone yourself," Aro added clapping his hands together gleefully. "It was quite an experience, Caius;" Aro gushed turning to his other co-ruler. "I envied Carlisle many times because of his control but never so much as I have today. Anna's blood was everywhere but Carlisle hardly seemed tempted at all," Aro said looking suitably impressed. "It was all I could do to stand there and not feed. Yet somehow Carlisle is able to lean over and open her up with his bare teeth without tasting a drop!" Aro said bragging about Carlisle happily.

"That is it, I am going in there," Marcus declared beginning to bolt towards the room before Jasper and Emmett caught him by each of his arms. "Release me at once!" Marcus growled menacingly.

"How tactless of me," Aro said with an amused giggle. "Anna is resting comfortably. I got to inject the venom myself, so we will get to see first-hand if it shortens the transition time or not. It could be incredibly useful….." Aro told Caius who was nodding with a frown on his features.

"Aro, shut up!" Marcus roared effectively silencing the entire room, as everyone stared at him in shock. "My mate is not some science experiment!" he said shaking himself free of both Emmett and Jasper. "I do not wish to hear about her lying there mangled and bleeding. Nor do I wish to hear about anyone having the wild desire to drain her dry!" he bellowed.

"Forgive me, brother. I did not mean to cause offense," Aro said after a moment, clearly taken aback. Caius on the other hand, looked suitably impressed with Marcus' temper and seemed to really look at him for the first time. "Of course, you are concerned and I did not mean to cause you pain," Aro added smoothly. "I was merely excited," Aro said recovering himself.

"Thank you, Aro;" Marcus said taking a steadying breath. "I am sorry that I shouted at you; that was uncalled for," Marcus added reminding himself that he was in need of Aro's support. "What has happened?" Marcus demanded when Carlisle came out drying his hands.

"Everyone is doing really well," Carlisle said looking into Marcus' face with a relieved grin. "The girl is on a ventilator, to assist with her breathing. The boy seems to be fine without one but should still be closely monitored and Anna is transitioning at the moment. Edward and I need to clean up but so far so good," he added patting a stunned Marcus on the shoulder in congratulations. "We need to move Anna to another room. She shouldn't be around the babies until we are sure of her control," Carlisle advised Aro who nodded appreciatively.

"If only they would join us," Aro sighed looking at Caius in bewilderment. "They would make such a useful addition to our coven," he added mournfully.

* * *

Anna woke with a start. Marcus was sitting beside her with an extremely relieved smile on his face. "You can release the paralysis, now Alec;" Marcus said happily. "How do you feel?" Marcus asked gently.

"My throat…" she gasped trying to speak but the fire in her throat seemed to render her mute. "It hurts…." She said, her face twisting in pain.

"We have brought you some blood," Marcus said grabbing a sports bottle and watching with a relieved smile as she drank it eagerly. "We will need to get you a proper meal soon," Marcus informed her.

"The baby…how is it?" she whispered glad that the fire in her throat was momentarily abated. "Is everything okay?" Anna asked, fearing the worst.

"Both children are well," Marcus assured her in amusement. "Apparently you do not do things in half measures," he said chuckling. "It is a boy and a girl. I believe you have already picked the name for the girl," he said kissing her hand.

"Emily Rose," she said absently. "Thank you," she said looking over Marcus' shoulder at Alec who had turned to leave. "I mean it. Thank you for all that you have done," she said smiling at him gratefully.

"You're welcome," he mumbled stalking out the door with a scowl.

"He still doesn't like me," Anna mused sitting up and running a hand over her flat stomach. "It seems that even when I'm a vampire; I annoy him," she said with a chuckle. "I am still serious about drinking animal blood," Anna informed Marcus draping her arms around his neck as he gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying that is what I prefer to do," she said nuzzling his neck.

"I know. Thank you for not asking that of me; it would show everyone that I had been thoroughly enslaved and that might damage my reputation," he said with a grimace. "Several of the Cullens are going out on a similar hunting trip; if you wish to go with them we should hurry," Marcus added with an indulgent smile. "Drink until you can not physically hold any more. You need to completely sate your thirst before you meet our children," he gently commanded leading her away.


End file.
